The Ties That Don't Break
by Emily92
Summary: AU. Sequel to Ties of Blood and Loyalty. A further chronicle of the lives of the Dumbledore family and friends. Features cannon characters Albus, Minerva, Arthur, Molly, Percy, original characters Alice, Jacob, Katherine, Duke, and Bartholomew.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** Here it is at last. After five months of planning and four months the completion of the original story, the sequel to _Ties of Blood and Loyalty_ is here. Yay! This first bit takes place in 1977, and subsequent chapters will be flashbacks, beginning shortly after the events of_ Ties of Blood and Loyalty_ and will go on beyond 1977. Watch for the years at the start of each chapter. And without further adieu, I present _The Ties That Don't Break_.

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, places, or objects recognizable from JK Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series belong to her and not me.

* * *

**The Ties That Don't Break**

"_The thing about ties of blood and loyalty is that no mater hard a person pulls, they just don't break." _

_- _Gideon Prewett, _Ties of Blood and Loyalty_

_Prologue - 1977_

Alice Dumbledore twirled around her living room, gathering up the scraps of ribbon and wrapping paper that had gone astray while she was wrapping Molly and Arthur's gift. Typically, she wrapped gifts using magical methods, but it wasn't everyday that her two best friends bought a houshae; she d wrapped in the muggle fashion in celebration of that fact. It had proved itself to be quite a messy task, but Alice was satisfied with the results. Arthur would greatly appreciate her efforts, at least. She glanced at the clock.

"Duke," she called.

"Coming," Duke emerged from the other room with a tiny bundle in his arms, "In all the years that you've known me, have I ever been late to any event?"

Alice grinned, "You do have quite the track record there, Mr. Biopelo. Huh, Percy. Daddy's quite the stickler for time, isn't he?"

The baby in Duke's arms cooed.

"He's growing up so quickly, Duke. Can you believe he's nearly a year?"

Duke chuckled, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Alice. This little one's got quite the life ahead of him."

"Quite the life indeed. My darling Perceval."

And with that, they set out for Molly and Arthur's new place of residence.

* * *

"Well, they're obviously not going to apparate when they've got Percy with them," Benjy said in reference to Duke and Alice.

"Right. Merlin, though, never thought I'd see the day that Duke was late to anything," Gideon quipped.

Albus chuckled.

"Uncle Duke is never late," six-year-old Bill said, "I bet he'd rather get eaten by a blast ended skrewt. He'd never be late to come see our new house."

"They're not late yet," Jacob joined the conversation, "They're just the last ones here. Well, save for Fabian."

"Jus' give em some time," Hagrid added, "They've got that baby to take care of."

"Where'd Charlie go?" Bill asked in reference to his younger brother.

"He's showing your aunt Katherine his bedroom, I think," Gideon told his nephew.

Bill ran off to find the two.

In the kitchen, Molly, Minerva, and Greta were talking while Molly cooked.

"You're sure you don't want any help, Molly?" Minerva asked her older daughter's best friend.

"I'm fine," Molly replied cheerfully, "but thanks, Minerva."

"This house is adorable, Molly. I love the way you've decorated," Greta said with a smile as she glanced around the kitchen. Her gaze lingered on the curtains.

Molly laughed, "Arthur chose a lot of it."

As Molly said his name, Arthur entered the kitchen.

"Do we have enough food?" he asked his wife.

"We do."

"And you feel okay?" Arthur asked, concerned.

Molly placed a hand over her stomach; she was three months pregnant. She smiled, "I feel great."

"I was just telling Molly," Greta said, turning to look at Arthur, "That I love the pattern of the curtains"

"They are rather fetching," Minerva added.

Arthur beamed, "I got them at a muggle shopping mall. Alice was with me."

"Yes, as if I would let you go to a muggle mall alone to pick out things for the new house alone; you would've been back with neon pink carpets," Molly looked at the green and white checkered curtains that covered the windows, "You did an excellent job, dear."

"Alice helped," Arthur said modestly.

"Aunt Alice!" Charlie yelled from the other room.

"Well, it looks as if we can thank Alice for her guidance in picking out wonderful draperies in person," Minerva smiled, "And I get to see my grandson."

They exited the kitchen.

"We were wondering if you'd get here on time," Jacob said as he hugged his sister.

"Ha!" Alice replied, "With my husband?"

Duke grinned, "I can't believe you all doubted me."

"Don't worry," Benjy told Duke, "Bill said you'd rather be eaten by a blast ended skrewt than be anything other than punctual."

"Molly and Arthur are raising that boy right," Duke said, still smiling.

"Glad you think so," Arthur said as he entered the room.

Duke nodded, "Many congratulations, Arthur. This place is spectacular."

"It really is," Alice added as she handed Arthur the housewarming gift.

"Merlin, can you believe Percy's nearly a year now?" Bartholomew asked Katherine and Hagrid, as they stood in another part of the room.

"I remember when Alice found out she was pregnant," Katherine replied, glancing at her mother, who was holding the baby, "Doesn't seem like it was that long ago."

"He sure is growin'. Better stop soon or he'll end up as big as me," Hagrid laughed at his own joke."

On the other side of the room, Charlie pulled on his mother's robes, "Mummy, I'm hungry. Is dinner soon?"

"As soon as your uncle Fabian gets here."

"Fabian, the antithesis of my husband when it comes to arrival time," Alice smiled.

Molly nodded. Alice spoke the truth, but more often than not Fabian made up for his lack of punctuality with his charming personality. He could be ten minutes late but easily make up for it by making everyone smile five minutes after his arrival. Both of her brothers were quite similar in that sense.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door.

"Must be Fabian," Benjy said.

"Good," Arthur replied, "Let's eat."

* * *

"How are things at St. Mungo's?" Jacob asked Katherine as they sat down with plates of food. It was a pleasant summer evening, and everyone was eating outside. Molly had concocted a enormous feast.

"Nothing out of the ordinary's happened recently," Katherine replied, "I still love it there, though. It's just a really good feeling to know that what I'm doing now is what I want to do with the rest of my life. You know?"

Jacob nodded, "I feel the same way when I write."

"Oh, how's your book coming along?"

"Slowly but surely. I'm meeting again with the publisher next week," Jacob replied.

"I can't wait to read it," Alice said.

"Read what?" Albus asked.

"Jacob's book."

"Neither can I," everyone else in earshot responded.

"Tag!" Charlie yelled, "Bill's it!"

"I thought you were hungry," Molly said to her son.

"I am," Charlie replied, "But Bill's _it_, Mummy. We have to play."

"As soon as you finish your dinner," Arthur instructed his son.

" 'Kay," Charlie sat back down.

"Molly, this ham is the best I've tasted in awhile," Bartholomew complemented shyly.

"Thanks, Bartholomew," Molly smiled, "What've you been doing recently?"

"Oh, nothing significant," he replied.

"You must be up to something," Molly pressed.

"No. Not like everyone else, anyway. Can you believe Jacob's book is getting published?

It sure is great."

"It sure is," Gideon coincided. He then lowered his voice and looked at Jacob, "Have I mentioned that I am extremely proud of you?"

Jacob smiled, "Only about ten times today."

"Good," Gideon mirrored Jacob's smile, "I'll have to tell you even more often."

* * *

Albus smiled at his wife, "This is a wonderful evening."

"Molly is quite the cook. And they deserve such a nice house as the one they bought. I can hardly believe they're old enough to be buying their own house," Minerva sighed, suddenly remembering the school days of her children and their friends.

"Time does speed by," Albus agreed.

Minerva changed the subject, "It's nice to get away from all the worry, isn't it?"

"It is, dear," Albus agreed, a little surprised: Minerva rarely brought up the subject of the war. He could tell that is greatly worried her. It worried him, too. It had already taken many lives, and they both knew would likely take numerous more before it was over.

Albus squeezed Minerva's hand. She smiled. In such times, it was good to know that love was still alive.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group of family members and friends, the cheerful housewarming party would soon go awry. A group of ten or eleven people crept unnoticed towards the house. One had a sinister smile on her face.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," she hissed.

"Yes," another replied, "For the Dark Lord, Musidora. For the Dark Lord."

"Yeah, Dolohov. Won't be long now."

"Malfoy, Rosier, you ready?"

The two nodded. Dolohov raised his wand into the air; the dark mark appeared.

And then they got ready to attack.

* * *

Duke gasped and grabbed his wand.

"What?" Molly asked, frightened, "Duke, what is it?"

"The dark mark. We are not safe," Albus responded quickly, "Molly, take the children and go inside."

"Bill, Charlie!" Molly called nervously as she gathered Percy into her arms. The four of them went inside to safety.

"Where is it coming from?" Greta wondered.

"Over there," Duke observed, holding his wand. As an auror, he was prepared for these types of situations. Hagrid took hold of his pink umbrella and looked particularly menacing.

The attacks began.

"Crucio!" Dolohov shouted.

"Duro!" The group being attacked contained very talented wizards who were not planning on being defeated easily.

"Expulso!" Minerva shouted.

Alice darted behind one of the death eaters, unnoticed, "Crucio!"

Albus, following his daughter's example, took down two death eaters moments later.

Malfoy darted towards Katherine, who pointed her wand at him in defense.

He laughed.

"Don't bother. We both know I'll beat you, easily."

"You're full of yourself," Katherine said confidently, "And your teasing can't hurt me anymore. Crucio!"

Malfoy grimaced in pain as the spell hit him.

* * *

"Confringo!" Duke exclaimed, taking on Musidora and three other death eaters, "Confringo!"

Dolohov said something inaudible. His eye was on Duke, who was not facing him at that moment. He made several slashing motions with his wand, emitting purple flames. Seconds later, Duke collapsed.

"Duke!" Alice rushed to her fallen husband's side.

"Go," Duke grimaced in pain, "I'll be fine. Go, they need you."

Katherine looked at Duke. He was down, and he was one of the best duelers in the group. After all, he was an auror. Katherine thought quickly. She was a healer; she could fix this. She remembered seeing purple flames come from Dolohov's wand, which probably meant he had used a curse to cause internal injuries. Quickly, she began to mumble the counter curse.

Rosier crept up next to her, his wand poised.

"Avada Kedavra!" he said.

"No!" Bartholomew shouted. He jumped in front of Katherine, thus saving her life when the killing curse hit him rather than her.

"Bartholomew?" Katherine whispered. He was gone; he had saved her life. Before she could mourn, she and her friends had to survive this. She darted off, wand out, ready to do what was necessary.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dolohov was dueling with Greta and Benjy.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Crucio!"

"Stupefy!"

Dolohov had Benjy pinned down, ready to take his life.

"No!" Greta shouted, "Duro!"

Dolohov dodged out of the way, missing the spell's path by inches.

"Crucio!" Fabian yelled, his wand pointing in Dolohov's direction.

"Expelliarmus!" Dolohov yelled.

"Nobody tries to kill one of my best friends and gets away with it!" Gideon yelled at Dolohov, ""Expulso!"

Dolohov laughed heartlessly at the Prewett brothers, "You really think you can defeat me? Avada Kedavra!"

The curse hit Gideon and Fabian, taking both of their lives. They had died like heroes saving Benjy's life; Dolohov could not rob them of that.

"Crucio!" Jacob pointed his wand in the direction of Dolohov and Rosier.

"Duro!" Rosier fired back.

"Stupefy!" Alice shouted, her want pointed at Musidora, "Crucio!"

"Expelliarmus!" Musidora shot back, trying to disarm Alice. However, Alice dodged the spell and kept her wand.

"Crucio! Musidora shouted, "Crucio! Crucio!"

This time, all of the spells hit Alice directly. She fell to the ground. Musidora stood over her, a glint in her eye.

Alice looked at the remains of Gideon and Fabian. "Why are you doing this?" she asked softly as she fell unconscious.

"I never did like you," Musidora said to her unconscious enemy. She raised her wand.

"Avada Ked -"

Musidora was unable to finish the curse. At that moment, Albus stunned her. She fell to the ground, lifeless.

Bodies scattered what was once the Weasleys' peaceful front yard. The once brand new house was in shambles. The only death eaters who remained were Dolohov, Rosier, and Malfoy. The others had either died or abandoned the fight. Albus stood in the center of the yard, bodies surrounding him. He looked at the three followers of Voldemort.

"You know not what you have done," Albus told them gravely. Then, he used full body bind curses on all of them. They would go to Azkaban.

* * *

Albus and Minerva stepped out of their older daughter's room at St. Mungo's. Two days had passed since the battle had claimed the lives of Gideon, Fabian, and Bartholomew. Duke had passed away shortly after his arrival to St. Mungo's, due to extensive internal injuries caused by Dolohov's curse. Alice was currently in critical condition.

Albus and Minerva entered the waiting room, where Jacob, Katherine, Molly, Hagrid, and Arthur sat. Greta was watching Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

"Molly, Arthur. She wants to see you," Albus said.

* * *

Arthur and Molly opened the door to Alice's hospital room. Alice smiled weakly.

"Hi," she said. Her two best friends returned her greeting, looking concerned and sad.

"I have a favor to ask," Alice said a moment later, "It's a rather large one."

"Anything," Molly replied earnestly, tears in her eyes.

"Things don't look too good for me," Alice replied. She paused for a second, "I'm dying."

"Alice, don't say that. Just hold on; you can make it. You're so strong."

"I'll try, Molls. But if I don't...if I die, Arthur, Molly. Will you adopt Percy?"

"Of course," Molly agreed. Arthur nodded.

"Thank you. You two have always been the greatest friends a witch could ask for."

"And so have you," Arthur replied, "But Alice? I love Percy like a son, but what about your parents? Shouldn't they be the ones to raise him?"

Alice sighed, "My parents are wonderful. I have absolutely no doubt that if they were to be the ones to raise Percy, they would do an excellent job. But in this world, it isn't safe to be a Dumbledore anymore. So many people…Voldemort's followers…have already targeted them. Mum and Dad agree that it isn't safe for my…for Percy to know who he truly is."

Molly nodded through her tears.

"One day…when the time is right, he can know. My dad will know when the time is right. But until then memory charm the three boys so that they don't remember any of this, and raise Percy as your own."

* * *

Jacob walked through the graveyard. He was the one remaining after the funerals. He remembered his friends who were no longer with him. Bartholomew, whom he had once hated. That hate had eventually ebbed as Bartholomew became a friend of the family. Fabian. Charming, friendly Fabian. Duke, who had really grown on Jacob over the years. He wouldn't want anyone else for a brother-in-law.

Jacob stopped at Gideon's grave. Jacob could hardly process the fact that Gideon was gone. Gideon has been his best friend, lover - truly his other half. Now Gideon was dead, and Jacob longed for him. He missed Gid's smile, his laugh, his carefree spirit. He could never experience those things again. Jacob last walked over to another grave, in between Gideon's and Duke's. He read the headstone.

_Alice Dumbledore_

_Treasured family member and friend_

_1950-1977_

Jacob couldn't imagine a world without Alice. She had always been in his world, ever since they were babies. He had so many memories of Alice, and it saddened him so much to think that they would never make new ones together.

Jacob remembered something Gideon had once told him. _And Jacob_, _the thing about ties of blood and loyalty is that no mater hard a person pulls, they just don't break_. He had never disagreed with that statement, but now he questioned it. His nephew could not know his true identity, that he was half Dumbledore and half Biopelo. His sister, lover, and friends were dead. How could he remain connected to them if they were no longer part of his life?

* * *

...don't hate me. Alice and the others who died will be back in the flashback-y chapters. They'll play major parts in this story. Anyway, many of you must have a million and one questions, such as why the Dumbledore family and Bartholomew Bagshot are on such good terms when he cursed their daughter, and how Alice and Duke ended up married with a child when Alice was dead set on the fact that they couldn't be together at the end of _TOBAL_. They'll all be answered before the story is over, I promise =). Now comes the part where I become slightly annoying and beg you to review. Your feedback truly means a lot. So yes, click that button.


	2. Part I: Chapter One

**Author's Notes:** Still kind of an introductory chapter. It sets the stage for some stuff that will some up later.

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns all thing _Harry Potter_.

**

* * *

**

Part I: Chapter One

_1991_

"Mum!" George Weasley shouted, "Hogwarts stuff is here!"

Molly bustled in from the kitchen to see what had arrived. The owl had delivered Ron's letter, booklists for four of her children, and something else. Molly opened the mysterious letter just as Percy, Fred, Ron, and Ginny entered the room noisily.

"Did my letter come?" Ron asked, sounding nervous and excited.

"Here you are, Ron," Molly handed her son his Hogwarts letter, momentarily putting the other one aside.

"Ickle Ronnikins isn't a squib, then?" Fred teased.

Ron replied, "Shut up."

"It isn't fair!" Ginny moaned, "I want to go, too."

Molly resumed opening the other letter. She quickly read the contents.

"Percy!" She exclaimed moments later, "Percy, you've been made a prefect!"

Percy gave a satisfied smile.

"Perfect Percy!" George exclaimed.

"Your father will be so proud," Molly told him, "And so am I!"

She knew of two other people who would have been quite proud of Percy. She thought of Alice and Duke nearly every day. Percy was the spitting image of Duke, with Alice's red hair. Percy had inherited their intelligence and academic stamina. Of course, Percy did not yet know of his true parentage. Molly trusted Albus to do it when the time was right and did not expect that time to come until Percy was of age. Percy was truly a member of the Weasley family, yet he had to eventually know about them. About Duke and Alice. His parents.

Molly looked at her children. Fred said something, and Ginny and George laughed. Ron and Percy were talking, Ron still clutching his letter. Percy had to know eventually, but he didn't need to know just yet. Amidst the chaos of her children's laughter and conversations, Molly remembered her best friend.

* * *

_1965_

It was spring, nearly summer, and Alice Dumbledore was sitting outside, trying to escape from the heat. Cooling charms had not made much difference, so she had resigned herself to the fact that she would just have to deal with the heat. She sighed and turned the page of the book that she was reading.

"Alice!" Molly Prewett called, "Hey, Alice!"

Alice looked up from the novel and waved.

"I've been looking all over for you," Molly said as she sat down on the grass, "Terrible heat, isn't it?"

"You can say that again," Alice agreed.

"Arthur was going on about something he learned about in muggle studies…air conditioning, I think it was called. It sounds like a godsend."

"Yeah," Alice replied, "Where is Arthur, anyway?"

"He and Benjy are playing wizard chess in the common room. He said something about going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, though."

"Sounds good. We haven't been there in awhile."

Molly nodded, "Maybe Jacob and Gideon can come, too."

"Excellent," Alice said cheerfully.

"What're you reading?" Molly asked, pointing to the book in Alice's lap.

"_As You Like It._"

"Is that the one with Desdemona in it?"

"No," Alice paused as the name Desdemona triggered a memory. She had lent Duke that book, and they had both liked it. It was one of the things they used to talk about back when - well, they didn't talk about it anymore. That was that.

"Alice?" Molly asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sorry," she replied, sounding pensive, "Desdemona is in _Othello_."

"Oh, that's right," Molly remembered. Alice remained quiet.

"Are you alright?" Molly asked Alice, concerned.

"I'm fine," Alice said, "It's just the heat, that's all."

Molly looked at her friend knowingly, "The heat wouldn't make you sad; it would make you annoyed and possibly irritable. Alice, what's wrong?"

"I miss him," Alice said sadly, "I miss him more than I should."

Molly knew who she was talking about, "I'm sorry Alice."

"We used to have these conversations about literature. We had such similar tastes when it comes to books. I could have spent forever talking to him."

"You know, you could always give things with him another chance," Molly advised.

"No, I've made up my mind. The fact that I could've spent forever with him was also terrible - I couldn't have time for anyone else. We were _too _connected."

Molly nodded.

"So, Hogsmeade tomorrow," Alice swiftly changed the subject, "We'll have to get to The Three Broomsticks."

"Of course," Molly smiled. It would be a great day.

* * *

Albus knocked on the door to the transfiguration classroom.

"Come in," he loved the sound of his wife's voice. He entered the room to find her sitting at her desk, almost hidden behind three rather large stacks of papers.

"It would seem that you are quite busy, my love," he observed cheerfully.

"I've already gotten through half of them," Minerva replied.

"What exactly was the assignment?"

"I had all of my sixth years write essays.

"A fitting task," Albus replied. He paused, "Minerva, I have a question for you."

"Yes, dear?"

"Would it be alright if I invited Bartholomew Bagshot to dinner?" Albus sounded as if this were the most typical thing in the wizarding world to do.

"_What?_" Minerva exclaimed.

"Invite Bartholomew -"

"No, I heard you the first time. Albus, why on Earth would you want to do such a thing?"

"I think he's probably lonely," Albus explained.

"Might I remind you of the fact that he cursed our little girl?"

"And the curse was removed before any lasting damage occurred. Min, he has hardly any family left. He was always a rather shy person and never had many friends. I know what you're thinking, but he's completely harmless."

"Albus, I know you are renowned for being a friend to all, but I cannot allow that man into our house, to be near our children. I'm sorry, but that's just the way I feel."

"It's alright, love, I understand your perspective. I really do."

"Thank you," Minerva said, as she took her husband's hand in hers. They stayed like that for awhile.

* * *

"Can you believe this year's almost over?" Zoey Bell asked Katherine as they walked to go visit Hagrid.

"No," Katherine said in response. She smiled, "Time flies when you're having fun, I guess."

"Yeah," Zoey replied, "That was great in Charms class yesterday. You definitely put Lucius in his place when you were the first one to do it right."

"I didn't think I would be first. You don't think I was mean, do you?"

"No!" Zoey exclaimed, "You didn't even say anything to Lucius or do anything remotely mean. You just got the charm before he did."

"Yeah, you're right," Katherine said and forgot about Lucius Malfoy as they knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut.

* * *

Jacob, Gideon, and Greta sat in a circle on the floor of Professor Merrythought's classroom, papers surrounding them. They were putting the finishing touches on what would likely be the final issue of _The Quill _for the year.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Benjy rushed in.

"Sorry! Sorry I'm late!" Benjy apologized, "Arthur and I were playing chess, and I lost track of time."

"Did you win?" Gideon asked.

Benjy nodded proudly.

"Then don't worry about it," Gideon said with a grin as he handed Benjy some papers.

"This'll be a good issue," Jacob said as he looked up from the papers he was organizing. The others nodded in agreement.

"We probably ought to get more people for next year, but I kind of like having just the four of us at meetings," Gideon commented.

Greta nodded, "It is nice, this small group."

"Let's finish this up, though. That was we can all relax at Hogsmeade tomorrow," Gideon said. The four got back to work.

* * *

Molly, Arthur, Alice, Benjy, Greta, and Jacob lounged around a table at The Three Broomsticks the next day. Arthur had Molly's hand in his. Benjy looked at Greta fascination as she talked rapidly.

"Gid's fashionably late again," Jacob said, smiling.

Alice grinned, "What's new?"

"Speak of the devil," Jacob commented cheerfully as Gideon entered The Three Broomsticks.

"Here I am, in the flesh," Gideon flashed a smile, "Party can start."

Jacob laughed, and Alice shook her head and smiled. Gideon ordered himself a butter beer.

"What's new?" Gideon asked, taking a seat next to Jacob.

"Slughorn's been pestering me about when I'm going to start going to the Slug Club again," Alice said, "I told him I wouldn't go unless the rest of you all were invited, too. Well, everyone but Jacob and Greta, since you two were already a part of it. Anyway, they're having some sort of dance this weekend, if you guys are free."

"Cool," Benjy replied. Molly, Arthur, and Gideon nodded in agreement. The group of friends lapsed into conversation, enjoying their time in Hogsmeade.


	3. Part I: Chapter Two

**Author's Notes**: This is definitely an Alice-centric chapter, but Jacob, Minerva, and Molly also make appearances. Anyway, thanks to all of you who have been reviewing. It makes my day, really.

**Disclaimer: **The _HP_ characters aren't mine; the original ones are.

**

* * *

**

Part I: Chapter Two

_1965_

Alice Dumbledore hated Tuesday nights. She hated them, dreaded them, and wished that they would never occur. Alice hated Tuesday nights. She hated Tuesday nights because that was when she and Duke had to patrol the hallways.

The Gryffindor prefects were in charge of the Hallways on Tuesday nights, which meant Alice had to spend an hour alone with Duke. She hadn't minded it when they were dating; she had _liked_ it when they were dating. Before they had started dating, he had bothered her to no end, but she had been able to deal with it. Now, she hated it.

The problem wasn't that she hated Duke. Merlin, it would have been so much easier if she hated him. No, the problem was that she still had feelings for him. She couldn't have feelings for him. He was like the forbidden fruit; she couldn't ever have him again, yet she still had such strong feelings for him. And being near him made it so much worse, which was why she hated Tuesday nights.

The halls had been quiet so far, which was surprising, considering that the year would be coming to a close in a few months. Typically at this year, Hogwarts students made a habit of forgetting the rules of the castle. The two prefects walked in silence until Duke broke it.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"I know that certain subsequent events since this year commenced have caused our relationship to be a bit, ah," Duke paused, "strained, but for the sake of being better prefects - for that cause and that cause alone, do you think we could be friends?"

"Friends?" Alice repeated.

"Nothing more."

Alice laughed hollowly, "Merlin Duke, I can't be friends with you."

"Alice, I know where your priorities are, and I've thus far respected that. But is it really too much to ask? You _know _that I have to achieve excellence, you know _why_ I have to do so, and I trusted you with that information."

"I…I want to. I mean, I haven't forgotten what you told me. But…"

"But what?"

She wondered if she should tell him. Would he be better of knowing that particular truth? She didn't know. She didn't know how to deal with this; she was fifteen and had never felt this was about anybody before. In dealing with this, she sometimes felt as if she were blindly guessing at everything she did. Perhaps _x_ would work this time; maybe _y_ would be appropriate at a particular time. She always tried to be a good friend to Molly and everyone else, but emotion was more Jacob's department. Alice was smart. She could easily recite the twelve uses of dragon blood. She knew the minute details of the goblin rebellion of 1812, but she had no idea if she should tell Duke that she still had feelings for him.

If variable _x_ was not telling him, it wasn't working particularly well, which left variable _y._

"Just being around you, it's like…" Alice's voice trailed off, unsure of how to continue. After a pause, she resumed talking, "It reminds me of how much of how happy I was when I was with you. How much I liked you. How we could talk for whole afternoons without stopping. How much I loved you, Duke. How much I still _do_."

"I," Duke began uncertainly. This was a role reversal; he was usually the one making long speeches. Now she had left him without words, "I still like you, too. I still _love_ you. I never stopped, Alice. Before last fall, I never thought I would ever feel the way I do about you about anyone. It's as if you broke straight through my cold exterior and went straight into my heart. You're so…you mean so much to me, Alice."

"Where the hell does this leave us?"

"Exactly where we were, I suppose. You won't risk losing your family, and I won't do anything that would be against your wishes."

"I…maybe we could…."

"Alice?"

"I miss you so much. I miss you so much that it hurts."

She was crying now. She could feel the tears start to cascade down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

She wanted him to comfort her. She wanted to cry on his shoulder. He had gotten taller since the start of the school year; they were almost the same height now. She missed him so, so much…

"I want there to be an us again," she said.

"Are you suggesting we give it another try?"

"_Yes_."

He gathered her into his arms, and she rested her chin in his shoulder; they were one again.

* * *

She opened her eyes. For a second she was puzzled: he wasn't there; they weren't even in the hallways. He wasn't with her. Then it hit her, and she hated her subconscious for tricking her again: it had been a dream. It had been nothing more than another dream; it wasn't reality. She shook her head and willed herself not to cry.

"Alice?" Molly whispered from the next bed in the dormitory, "Alice, were you dreaming about him?"

"Yes," she replied as her voice broke.

"Shh," Molly said gently as she got into the bed and held her best friend tightly as she sobbed, "Shh."

* * *

Later, Alice woke up and saw Molly looking at her worriedly.

"How did you know?" Alice asked, her voice rough from crying.

"You said his name once. I can tell when you've dreamt about him because you're all quiet and withdrawn the next day."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I hate that I'm still upset about this. What does that say about me, that I'm so broken up about a boy?" Alice worried.

"It says that you have a great capability to love."

"I guess. We should probably start getting ready; class will start soon."

* * *

Jacob was up early. He was the only one in the Great Hall; he sat at the Gryffindor table in deep thought. There was something that had been bothering him ever since that day after his grandfather had died. It had been the day when Bartholomew Bagshot had told him family that he had cursed Katherine. When Jacob had heard those words, something had exploded inside of him. He had wanted to kill Bartholomew for trying to hurt Katherine. He had grabbed his wand and had been ready to say avada kedavra; he _would _have killed Bartholomew if his father hadn't stopped him. That fact scared Jacob so much; he had been ready to kill another human being. Is this what he was becoming? A killer? Jacob didn't recognize himself anymore.

Jacob heard noise coming from behind him. He turned around to see Alice and Molly approaching the table. They sat down next to him.

"You're up early," Jacob commented.

Molly said, "For once."

"Well, I guess it's really not that early," Jacob corrected himself as he saw groups of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins enter the hall.

"Yeah," Molly said.

"Alice?" Jacob asked. His sister looked sad, "Are you alright?"

Alice sighed, "I can't lie to you because you'd know I was lying, so just don't ask."

Jacob nodded. Molly looked concerned. Shortly after that, the rest of the students entered the hall and everything was forgotten for the moment.

* * *

Alice sat idly in Potions class. Professor Slughorn was reviewing how to make aging potions, a process that Alice was already confident in. She remembered the conversation she and her teacher had had last week. Class had just ended.

"Alice" Slughorn had called she and the others had been filing out of the classroom. She had turned around and approached his desk.

"Yes, professor?"

"Have a seat, my dear."

Alice had sat in a desk towards the front of the classroom; Slughorn had stood in front of it.

"Peppermint frog?" he had offered.

"No thank you."

Slughorn had chuckled, "You sound exactly like your mother."

Alice had smiled at that comment.

"We miss you at the Slug Club."

"Professor…I can't."

"Why's that?" Slughorn had pressed.

"I don't like going when Molly and the rest of my friends are excluded."

Slughorn had considered for a moment, "You would return if you could bring them along?"

Alice had nodded.

"Well, I suppose there'd be no harm in you bringing them," Slughorn had replied after a moment of consideration, "Can I expect to see you at our next gathering?"

"Yes," Alice had replied.

"Excellent."

Slughorn was still talking about aging potions. Alice wondered what else there really was to know about them; they were simple. Her mind wandered back to the Slug Club. She would probably see Duke there. She hadn't really considered that until now. She wasn't overly worried, though; it was a dance and she could just stay on the opposite side of the room. She would be fine, she reassured herself. She would be fine.

* * *

That afternoon, Jacob entered the common room. It was deserted, save for Alice, who was studying. He sat down next to his sister.

"Hi," she said, "Sorry I was short with you this morning."

"It's fine," Jacob replied.

"It was about," Alice paused and began again, "It was about Duke."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Just a little bit," Alice replied quickly, but she was lying. If Jacob noticed this, he didn't comment.

"You know, Alice, you could always give things another shot with him," her brother began.

"Jacob -"

"Just listen. Before, when you were spending every waking moment with him, you didn't have the thought in your mind, the thought that it might destroy your other relationships. That it night cause al of your family ties to be severed. But Alice, now that you _do_ have that thought in your mind, you both can make a conscious effort not to completely ignore everyone else, and it might work out."

"I can't risk it, Jacob. I can't."

"You'd still have us anyway, even if you became the biggest twit in the world. Any relationship is going to have problems; love is rarely easy. Does he make you happy?"

"Yes," Alice replied, "But what if history repeats itself?"

Jacob knew exactly what his sister was referring to, "It won't necessarily."

"But Jacob, don't you get it? There are three of us: I'm like Dad, you're like Uncle Aberforth, and Katherine, Katherine's like Aunt Ariana. We both know how that ended."

"You can't let our father's mistakes control your life. Yes, you and Dad are similar, but you're two different people. Katherine already survived once; she isn't going anywhere."

Alice remained quiet, thinking.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Just think about it. Promise me you'll just think about it."

"Alright."

* * *

"…For homework, write ten inches about animagi, using notes from today's lecture as one of your references. Class dismissed," Minerva concluded her lecture. The students rushed out of the classroom, eager to get to lunch. Minerva smiled; though it would probably surprise her students, she recalled her school days clearly. Minerva remembered waiting impatiently for the last class before lunch to end. However, Minerva had been an excellent student and had loved all of her classes, particularly transfiguration. Minerva smiled; Albus had been a wonderful teacher. Over the years, her husband had taught her so many things about both transfiguration and herself.

Minerva's mind wandered to a conversation that she and Albus had recently had. They clearly had different opinions regarding Bartholomew Bagshot. Albus saw his whole person; Minerva could only see his flaws. Her husband was so wise; she wanted to be able to see his side of the argument, but she couldn't. She couldn't look past the fact that he had wanted to harm one of her daughters and had temporarily succeeded in harming the other. Minerva shuddered at the thought of anything happening to Katherine or Alice.

_He didn't permanently hurt either one of them, _she reminded herself, _There was no lasting damage. _

Her mind was at war with itself. _But the fact is, he tried to. He wanted to, and he tried to._


	4. Part I: Chapter Three

**Auhor's Notes: **I go between liking this chapter and hating it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter two.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter _and all related whatnot belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

**Part I: Chapter Three**

_1965_

Jacob sat in the empty common room. It was late, but he couldn't sleep. The memory of that day kept invading his mind. Jacob closed his eyes, trying to forget. He couldn't. He couldn't forget. How close had he come to saying avada kedavra? He had been dangerously close; he had been frighteningly close to taking a life. To killing someone. He had been seconds away from becoming a murderer.

He remembered the surge of anger that he had felt when Bartholomew had told his family that he had cursed Katherine. Jacob had never felt anything like it before. In that instant, all he had thought about was his little sister being hurt because of that ridiculously short man. Jacob had wanted him dead. Katherine would be safe that way. Jacob had grabbed his wand and had been seconds away from killing Bartholomew Bagshot.

Jacob hated himself for that. He hated that he had almost become a killer. Prior to this, Jacob had thought that he knew himself pretty well, but he had obviously been mistaken. He had no idea that he would ever be filled with the desire to kill someone. That made him worse than Bartholomew, didn't it?

Yes, it did. It really did. When Jacob thought about it, Bartholomew hadn't been one hundred per cent culpable when it came to his actions. That didn't mean that Jacob could condone what the man had done, but it had eventually become clear to Jacob that Bartholomew had been so influenced by Grindelwald. It was clear that Bartholomew had been so fixated on fulfilling his cousin's last wish that he had not realize that his actions were wrong. He hadn't realized that, yet Jacob had tried to kill him. He had been aware that saying avada kedavra would end Bartholomew's life, but he hadn't cared. He had _wanted _Bartholomew to die. He wondered how he was supposed to live with himself after that.

* * *

Duke Boipelo sat pensively in the library, hidden from sight behind stacks of books and bookshelves. He was glad he was alone; he hated being upset in front of other people. It was a side of himself that he would rather keep private.

He was feeling sad that day. He missed her. He hated that he was so upset about one single person. He wanted to be strong enough on his own; he didn't want to depend on another person for happiness.

He thought about it. He wasn't falling apart over this, he reassured himself. He was still functioning as he always had. He wasn't slacking on any of his prefect duties, and his marks were higher than they had ever been.

But he did miss her; he couldn't deny that. There was something about her that he quite liked. They rarely talked anymore, going about their prefect duties in complete silence.

He would love things to go back to the way before. There was nothing he wouldn't give to be in a relationship with her again. That wasn't what she wanted, though; he respected her far too much to pressure her into something that she didn't want. That left him in the library, alone with his feelings. He was in the library all alone, longing for Alice.

* * *

"Jake?" Gideon asked.

"Yes?" Jacob replied.

"I'm worried about you."

"Why?" Jacob asked, playing stupid. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk about what was on his mind. In fact, he wanted very much to get it off of his chest, but he hadn't brought the subject up with anyone yet. It was almost as if he was trying to punish himself by keeping his feelings locked in his mind.

"You act like something's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me, Gid," Jacob lied.

"Right," Gideon didn't look convinced, "Well, smile, at least. Everyone's raving about the new issue of _The Quill_."

Jacob smiled half-heartedly.

* * *

Minerva instructed her Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fifth years to get into pairs and practice what they had just learned. Duke scanned the room, looking for someone to work with. Everyone else had seemingly already found a partner. Rose Savant made eye contact with him, and he nodded. He walked over to her desk.

"You can go first if you'd like," Duke offered. Rose was a Ravenclaw prefect, and Duke had always considered her to be a rather nice girl.

Rose successfully preformed the transformation. Seconds later, so did Duke.

Duke had been thinking about the dance that the Slug Club was sponsoring. The date was approaching rather quickly. Duke hadn't asked anyone yet, but he planned to. He needed to forget about Alice. The memory of their relationship had really been eating Duke up inside, and he knew that it would never happen again. Saturday's dance would be a perfect opportunity to make new friendships. Perhaps it would be an ample opportunity to make even more than that. He knew that if he was ever going to forget about Alice, this would be the first step indeed.

"Rose?"

"Yes, Duke?"

"Were you planning to attend the Slug Club dance this Saturday?" As a prefect, she would have been invited.

Rose nodded, "Are you going?"

"Yes," Duke replied, "Do you think that perhaps…would you like to go together?"

Rose looked surprised. Then she looked uncertain. She thought for a moment. She finally said, with an ounce of hesitation in her voice, "Alright."

Duke smiled, "Then it's a date. I'll meet you in front of the Ravenclaw common room at six forty-five sharp."

* * *

"Alice?" Molly asked a few days later. It was Saturday, and the two girls were in the dormitory, getting ready for the Slug Club dance, "What do people usually wear to these things?"

"Clothes," Alice responded good-naturedly.

"_Alice_."

"Sorry, Moll," Alice thought for a second, "The pink top would be nice."

"Thanks," Molly rummaged through her trunk, looking for that particular piece of clothing.

About ten minutes later, the two met Arthur and the rest of their friends and headed towards Slughorn's classroom. They arrived and entered. They were neither late nor the first ones there.

Soon enough, everyone else arrived and the dancing began. Alice stood near the refreshment table, one of the few people not dancing. Molly and Arthur were happily moving together. Greta and Benjy danced; Alice knew that the two weren't a couple, just good friends. Jacob and Gideon were in a corner, talking. It was then that Alice noticed Duke and Rose Savant dancing together.

Alice felt about five emotions all at once. Since when were they a couple? Maybe they weren't a couple. No, Alice thought. The way they danced reminded her of Molly and Arthur rather than Benjy and Greta. She resisted the urge to openly glare at Rose. She and Duke weren't together anymore. They hadn't been together for nearly five months. They hadn't been together for four and a half months, but it seemed like yesterday that Duke had told her that they could take the universe apart and put it together again, since he had kissed her. Had it really been that long?

"Hi," A cheerful Fabian Prewett interrupted her thoughts, joining her by the table.

She smiled, "Hi."

Fabian was Molly's bother, a seventh year who was the oldest of the Prewett siblings. Fabian was well liked by everyone in Molly and Gideon's circle of friends, but didn't spend much time with them. There was no animosity between them at all, however.

"You know," he said, "It's a shame that both a prefect and the quiditch captain of Gryffindor aren't dancing. Shall we?"

Alice smiled. "Sure."

They moved towards the center of the room and began to sway back and forth.

"How have you been?" Alice asked Fabian.

"Oh, fine," Fabian replied, "Just contemplating the fact that I'll be leaving Hogwarts in a few weeks. How're you?"

"Alright."

"Don't watch them," Fabian advised, seeing Alice's eyes dart towards Duke and Rose, "It'll just make it worse."

"I wasn't -" Alice protested.

"Yes you were. Alice, I know how you feel. When Clara and I broke up last year, it felt as if my world was about to end. I really missed her. We were apart for awhile, but eventually things worked out in our favor and now we're back together. In a way it was almost a good thing that we split up for a bit; it showed us that we were perfectly capable of functioning without each other."

Alice nodded.

"I guess what I'm telling you," Fabian continued, "is don't give up hope. There are other fish in the see, but it's possible that you and Duke might get back together. Either way, you're strong enough and will be fine whatever the outcome of the situation. But some things are just apparent to me, like the fact that my brother loves your brother…do you love him, Alice?"

"I do. I think I do."

"Then go to him. You'll never know if you two have a future together if you don't talk to him about it."

* * *

Later that night, Duke stepped outside of Professor Slughorn's classroom. Alice noticed this and decided to follow him. She hadn't forgotten what Fabian had told her. She opened the door and stepped outside of the classroom. It was now or never.

"Hi," she said, getting Duke's attention.

"Hello Alice. I just stepped outside to get a bit of fresh air."

"Yeah, it was getting stuffy in there."

Duke nodded, "So is that why you're here, too?"

"Not exactly," Alice took a deep breath, "There's something I have to tell you, and it's probably a terrible time to do so, seeing as you and Rose seem to be, um…"

"Nothing's serious with Rose yet," Duke replied, "We're not really an item."

"Even though I was the one who ended things between us," Alice continued, "My feelings for you never changed. I hated the fact that it seemed necessary to be away from you. But now I see…I think we could make it work. We're both smart; we _can _make it work. What I'm asking you is, do you want to give things between us another try?"

"I never stopped feeling the way I do about you, either," Duke said, "But Alice…if things _didn't_ work out, I don't know if I want to go through another break up again. It felt as if I had you before, and then I lost you. Losing you hurt so much."

Alice's face fell.

"I'm not saying no yet," Duke added earnestly, "I just have to think about it. I just need to think."

* * *

...and there you have it. Anyone who can predict Duke's answer gets a gold star.

Oh! And anyone who noticed that Rose has the same last name as The Professor from _The Last of the Really Great Whangdoodles _gets two gold stars, with sparkles and flashing lights and everything. It's 1:00 AM here, and I'm probably going to reread that sentence tomorrow afternoon and realize how crazy it sounds.


	5. Part I: Chapter Four

**Author's Notes:** Between now and the time that I last updated, I got a new LiveJournal. If you're reading this and have an account there, too, feel free to add me, if you haven't already done so. Thanks again for reading.

**Disclaimer:** Anything from the Harry Potter books is not mine.

* * *

**Part I: Chapter Four**

_1965_

That night, Minerva slipped into bed next to her husband. After he had asked to have Bartholomew Bagshot to dinner and she had refused, their relationship had remained absolutely the same. However, Minerva worried that tension might begin the creep into it. It was something that had been eating her up: Albus was always so accepting. Why couldn't she be the same way? She supposed that they were just different. Still, it bothered her.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Albus asked her.

"You and me," she replied, "I'm thinking about us."

A smile formed across his wrinkled features, but it disappeared when he saw that she was unhappy. She was biting her lip, and her eyes were open wide; she always wore such an expression on her face when she was upset.

"Minerva?" he questioned.

"Will you always love me, Albus? Even during times when I'm so obviously inferior to you?"

"I always will," he reassured you, "I'll love you when you feel inferior to me and when I feel inferior to you. I'll love you when Alice is in her seventies, when Katherine is older than I am. I'll love you when Jacob graduates from Hogwarts, publishes his first book, and reaches retirement. Minerva, I will never, _ever_ stop loving you."

His lips met hers. The kiss was slow, long, and gentle.

"Why do you worry about that, love?" he asked.

She sighed, "I feel guilty about not having Bartholomew over to dinner."

"Don't feel guilty, Minerva. You were looking out for the best interests of our children."

"You had no issues with having him."

"We just have different perspectives. We see things differently and that's okay. The world would epitomize dull if everyone had the exact same thoughts about every single thing."

She sighed again, "How did you become so wise, Albus? I want to see things your way."

"Perhaps you will eventually. Then we can have him over. But only when you're comfortable with the idea, love. Then and no sooner."

She snuggled against him, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. When they woke up the next morning, they were in that exact same position.

* * *

That morning, Alice received an owl during breakfast.

Dear Alice,

Please meet me in front of Professor Slughorn's classroom at ten o'clock.

Sincerely,

Duke

Alice thought for a few moments about what Duke had written; he was so hard to read. He could've said "dear," "please," and "sincerely," out of affection, meaning that he did indeed want to get back together. However, it was just as likely that he didn't want to get back together and was just being polite. This was Aemilius Marmaduke Boipelo, the king of manners, after all.

She sighed.

Molly looked at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Duke sent me an owl," Alice explained.

"What did he say?" she asked curiously.

"He wants to meet me later today."

"That could be a good thing."

Alice smiled, "Fifty percent chance, right?"

"Right," Molly affirmed confidently.

* * *

At nine forty-five, Alice's curiosity got the better of her, so she bid Molly farewell. She reached Professor Slughorn's classroom and wished she had a book with her. Reading would distract her from everything. She kept thinking the situation over, pondering possible outcomes, and wondering how they would end up. She couldn't know, though, and that fact was beginning to drive her crazy.

"Hi Alice," Duke greeted her, upon arriving in front of Slughorn's classroom a few moments later.

She smiled, "Hi."

"I've been constantly thinking since the Slug Club's dance," Duke began, "Pondering our recent interactions, or lack thereof. I've truly missed them. I've missed you, and I miss us."

Alice looked at Duke, hoping he was about to say what she suspected he was going to say.

"That night, you proposed that we get back together. I expressed hesitation, but I don't feel that anymore. I was worried about how things would be if we broke up again, but I no longer care about that. I sincerely hope that we don't break up, but if we do, any time spend with you is worth the pain of another break up. I really care about you, and you make me truly happy. So, to answer your question, Alice: yes. Yes, I do want to get back together."

After Duke had told Alice everything that he'd wanted to say, the space between their lips disappeared. They kissed for a few moments. Eventually, Alice pulled away, giggling.

"We should go before Professor Slughorn finds us like this," she said.

Duke grimaced at the thought of Slughorn finding them. He smiled.

"I've missed you," he told Alice, almost in a whisper.

"And I've missed you," she replied. The two walked happily towards the common room, excited about what their future together would hold.

* * *

Metaphorically speaking, his head was going to explode.

It was odd. Jacob was always thinking, and his thoughts had never bothered him like this before. This time, they were different. They were the knowledge of that he had done. They were the knowledge of what he had failed to do, the knowledge of what he had wanted to do.

Jacob didn't like those thoughts. If he kept punishing himself by keeping them locked in his head and not talking about them, he was going to become crazy.

He didn't know what he should do anymore: keep this all to himself, or talk about it.

* * *

Later that day, Alice found Arthur and Molly sitting outside by the lake. She waved.

"Hi," Arthur greeted her.

Molly gave her a look that clearly asked: _how did it go?_

Alice smiled and nodded. Molly grinned.

"What is it?" Arthur asked in befuddlement.

Alice laughed, "Sorry."

"She and Duke are back together!" Molly exclaimed cheerfully.

"That's great," Arthur replied quickly.

"I don't want things to end up like they were before, though," Alice said, "If I start acting rudely, or ignoring you, tell me."

Molly nodded. Arthur followed suit, but he secretly had doubts about the whole thing. He wanted to be happy for his friend, but how would this time be any different from the previous one? Duke was still Duke; he was still quite snobbish. Arthur disliked the idea of the whole thing, but he stayed quiet.

* * *

"This year went by rather quickly, didn't it?" Zoe commented as she and Katherine sat outside.

"It really did," Katherine replied.

"It'll be strange, going back into the muggle world after learning everything I have about magic."

Katherine nodded, "You'll have to visit our house, though."

Zone grinned, "Of course."

* * *

A few days later, Minerva was sitting in the sitting room of the chambers that she and Albus shared at Hogwarts. She was rereading the end of year exam for the first years, getting rid of certain questions and adding others. Suddenly, she heard something; there was an owl at the door.

She went to the window and took the letter. She stared down at it in surprise. The letter was addressed to her, her name written in an untidy scrawl.

The sender was Bartholomew Bagshot.


	6. Part I: Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I only own the original characters.

* * *

**Part I: Chapter Five**

_1965_

Alice and Duke sat outside. It was a beautiful day right before the end of term; they had been studying for OWLs, but had gotten sidetracked in conversation. Alice smiled. This was what she had missed the most during the months they had spent apart.

"We should probably get back to studying," Duke picked up his Charms book.

"Yeah," Alice agreed.

"We have to know the basics of a fidelius charm," he continued.

"That's easy," Alice replied, "The secret is concealed inside one trustworthy soul, the secret keeper. The information cannot be discovered unless the secret keeper divulges it."

"Alice?" Duke asked, almost hesitantly.

"Yes?" she asked in reply.

"Hypothetically, if you were ever in the position to need someone to be your secret keeper, who would you choose?"

"My father," Alice replied instantaneously.

He nodded, "That's a wise choice."

"Yes, but not because he's perfect, because he isn't. I'd choose him because he's learned from his past mistakes and would never repeat them again. I really admire that."

Duke nodded again, "He's an admirable man, your father."

"What about you? Who would be your secret keeper?"

Duke hesitated, "I…erm…I don't know."

"Not one of your parents?"

Duke gave a short laugh, "I hardly trust my parents. Actually, the person I trust the most is, um…"

"Who is it, Duke?" Alice prodded curiously.

"You. Alice, it's you. Over the past nine months or so, you've proved yourself to be one of the most loyal people I've ever seen."

Alice smiled happily, glad that he felt he could trust her. She had always heard people say that young love was rare, cliché, and over diagnosed, but she truly did feel something for Duke. He took his hand in hers, and they stayed like that for awhile, until they eventually began to study once more.

* * *

Minerva reread Bartholomew's letter for what seemed like the thousandth time.

_Dear Mrs. Dumbledore,_

_I am not sure how to begin this letter. I have something I want to tell you but I am not sure you want to hear from me, because if I was in your position I don't know that I would want to hear from me. I am going to take a risk and write to you, anyway._

_What I want to say is that I am very sorry for what I did. So terribly sorry. I know you know that I had been working on the curse for years. I was blindly trying to fulfill my cousin's last wish, that wish was to tear your family apart. Once I saw the effects that my actions had, I instantly regretted them, I knew that I had tampered with something very precious - your family. I knew all along that this was Gellert's goal, but seeing it actually take place was very much different from thinking about it. I cannot imagine what kind of pain this caused you, and I am very glad that Katherine was not permanently harmed. So very glad._

_I'm not asking for anything in return. I only wanted to apologize. Also, thank you for being lenient and not sending me to Azkaban and having me under ministry probation instead. I assure you that that act does not go unappreciated._

_Sincerely,_

_Bartholomew Bagshot_

Minerva didn't know how to respond to this. She decided to treat it as if it was a written assignment that a student had submitted to her and began to analyze it as such. Bartholomew's grammar was terrible, but his emotion seemed genuine. She could tell that he was being honest; he sincerely regretted his actions. She could tell that he was sorry. Most of all, she could tell that inviting him to dinner would not be a bad idea.

Minerva knew that there were many different types of magic. When one considered them all, they covered such a broad spectrum. Each type of magic was special, but when Minerva thought about it, she knew that forgiveness was one of the most powerful types.

* * *

Arthur Weasley frowned from his spot in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. He had been rereading his transfiguration notes for the past hour and was no closer to understanding what Minerva had taught his class. He sighed; this stuff was truly beyond him.

Duke gave Arthur a glance, "You seemed distressed."

Arthur sighed a second time, "Transfiguration is my worst subject, and it's our first exam."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"I cold try to help you, if you like," Duke said. He didn't mention that transfiguration was his best subject or that he had one of the best grades in their class, second only to their professor's daughter. He didn't want to sound pretentious during that particular moment. Arthur was one of Alice's best friends, and therefore Duke thought it would be good if the two were on friendly terms.

"Alright," Arthur replied, uncertain with that first word. However, in a matter of seconds, the idea seemed to grow on him, "Yes, okay. Thanks Duke."

Duke picked his transfiguration book up and sat next to Arthur. An hour and a half later, Arthur was in a much better mood and had mastered everything that would be on the exam.

"Thanks again," Arthur said.

"Glad I could be of assistance," Duke said in response.

Arthur recalled his initial reaction to the news that Duke and Alice were back together. It was not a happy one; Arthur had had doubts about his best friend dating Duke Boipelo on the pretense that he constantly acted as if he was a thousand times better than everyone else. Now, Arthur reconsidered that reaction; perhaps he had been to quick to judge Alice's boyfriend.

"Duke?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I'm glad you and Alice are back together."

* * *

Minerva studied her fifth year students while they worked on their transfiguration OWLs. Molly Prewett was twisting a strand of red hair around her pointer finger. She had a nervous expression on her face. Arthur Weasley was slowly moving through his test paper, meticulously looking at each question; he exhibited a quiet confidence that brought a smile to Minerva's face. Rose Savant had been working fairly quickly but seemed to have come across a particularly difficult question. She frowned. Minerva's glance moved to Duke Boipelo. He was slowly considering each question, a thoughtful expression decorating his features. Minerva knew that he and Alice were back together, and she had no problems with the relationship as long as he treated her properly and they were both happy. She suspected that both of those conditions were being fulfilled.

Minerva looked at her eldest child. Earlier, Alice had been working swiftly. Now, she worked at a slower pace, rereading every word on the test carefully. Minerva knew how her daughter worked; she answered test questions quickly and confidently, and when she was finished she carefully checked over her work. Her father had been the same way as a student; Albus had told her this years ago. Minerva remembered a more recent conversation that she and her husband had held.

"Albus," she had said his name several nights ago, "Albus, I've been thinking."

"What about, love?"

"Bartholomew Bagshot. I can see your view on the subject quite clearly now."

"Can you?"

"Yes. He wrote me a letter. Albus, he regrets what he did. I think - no, I _know_ - that I can forgive him."

Albus smiled, "Well then, perhaps we should set a date sometime in the near future."

* * *

Although she was a model student, Alice was immensely relieved when OWLs were over. She hoped that she had done alright, and she doubted that she had failed any. Still, she knew that obsessing about her examination results would get her nowhere; she would simply have to wait and see what she got.

She sat between Arthur and Duke; the graduation ceremony was about to begin. On Arthur's other side sat the Prewetts: Molly, her parents, and Gideon. Jacob was sandwiched between Gideon and Greta.

"Meryl Abbot," Minerva called the first witch of the graduating class of 1965. Meryl walked over the elaborate looking drawbridge that was placed over the lake every June for the graduating students to cross over. It was fitting: students entered the castle as first years through this lake, and they did so a final time at graduation.

Momentarily, Meryl was on the other side of the lake where the students and family members sat. Albus handed her diploma and shook her hand, smiling.

So it went for every seventh year, until Minerva began to reach the end of the alphabet.

"Fabian Prewett," Minerva said with a hint of a smile.

Fabian crossed the lake, his charming grin in its typical place on his features.

Mrs. Prewett smiled, tears in her eyes. Momentarily, she recomposed herself.

"Being the favorite son that I am," Gideon whispered to Jacob, "when I cross that bridge next year, she's going to completely lose it."

Jacob suppressed a snort.

Shortly after that, both the graduation ceremony and the school year ended. A sea of people rose to congratulate the class of 1965. Alice, Duke, and Gideon ended up walking together to give their congratulations to the graduates.

"Are you two coming to Fabian's graduation party?" Gideon asked.

Alice nodded, "Of course."

"I wish I could make it, but I have family things to do. Sorry, Gideon."

"No worries, Duke."

After he had helped Arthur with transfiguration, Duke had gradually been accepted by the group. He was still keen on rules and punctuality, but he had mellowed down a bit; he credited it to Alice's influence.

Gideon grinned. Summer was his favorite season, and it was now in their midst.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Lots of notes for you this time around.

"The group" consists of Alice, Molly, Gideon, Jacob, Arthur, Greta, Benjy, and (now) Duke. It's clearly like that in my head, but I'm not sure if I'd made that clear here in the story, hence this note.

Since some Bartholomew stuff is coming up fairly soon, a short refresher in Bagshot family history: Bathilda Bagshot is Bartholomew's grandmother (something I know I messed up somewhere in _Ties of Blood and Loyalty_; I believe I referred to her as Bartholomew's great aunt. Disregard that.). Bathilda raised Bartholomew. Gellert Grindelwald is Bathilda's great-nephew and therefore Bartholomew's (second) cousin.

I know, in reality it would likely take the graduates a while to walk over the lake. Please, bear with me and pretend it wouldn't in this particular chapter. It seemed like a fitting way for them to end their time at Hogwarts.

Duke's family will come up in soon-ish chapters. His parents play a major role in why he is the way he is. This was slightly hinted at in _Ties of Blood and Loyalty_.


	7. Part I: Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize from the _Harry Potter_ series is not mine.

* * *

**Part I: Chapter Six**

_1965_

Fabian's graduation party was, for most of the people involved, a fun event. The Prewett family home played host to cheer and excitement. Alice stood between Molly and Greta, laughing at something Arthur had said. Benjy was with them and also laughing. Gideon and Jacob sat in the Prewett's backyard. Gideon was twisting a very green strand of grass in his hand, and Jacob was staring up as the sky wit ha worried expression on his face.

"Jacob," Gideon said.

The use of his full name caused the younger boy to quit staring at the sky, "Yeah?"

"I'm quite aware of the fact that I'm beginning to sound like a broken record, but I'm worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about, Gid," Jacob lied, "I'm fine."

Gideon sighed, "That's just it, Jacob. I know you too well. Alice knows you too well. We both know that something is wrong."

"You're projecting things -"

"I wish you would drop the façade. Look, I know you're the person everyone comes to with their issues, because you're so wise when it comes to emotions, but for Merlin's sake, Jake, you're allowed to have your own problems."

Why did he have to bring this up now? Jacob was still tormented by thoughts of Bartholomew Bagshot and being an almost-killer, of guilt and wishing that day had never happened, but on that particular day he had thus far managed to keep all of them out of his mind.

"I don't want to talk about it," he told Gideon.

"I know what you're doing," Gideon said softly, "If you keep it locked in your head, tormenting yourself with it, whatever it is, Jake, you'll drive yourself crazy."

Jacob shrugged and went into the house, leaving Gideon alone in the backyard.

A few minutes later, Gideon went in after him. He spotted Alice.

"Where's your brother?" he asked her.

"He left," Alice replied, "He said he didn't feel well, but I could tell something else was up."

"Where'd he go?" Gideon asked, sounding the slightest bit frantic.

"Home," Alice told him, "but Gideon, don't go after him. You know Jacob; he'll only talk when he's ready."

Gideon sighed, knowing that he had made a mistake, "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Jacob flooed himself home. He ended up in the living room with a despondent look on his face. The room was empty save for himself; he wondered where Katherine and his parents were. He turned, ready to go upstairs to his bedroom when he heard the voice of his mother.

"Jacob?"

"Hi, Mum."

"You're back early."

"I am, I guess. Where is everyone?"

"Katherine is at Zoey's house, and your father is in the garden."

Jacob paused. After a few moments of consideration, he realized that Gideon was right. He couldn't go on like this. He decided to take the jump, "Mum, can talk you about something?"

"Of course you can, dear," Minerva replied. They sat down on the sofa.

"I feel so guilty," Jacob began, "I..I…thinking about it makes me feel horrible."

"What happened, Jacob?" Minerva gently asked her middle child.

Her son closed his eyes, "You were there, Mum. I almost killed Bartholomew Bagshot that day, after he told us that he had curse Katherine."

"Oh, Jacob," Minerva began, but he interrupted her.

"I _would have _killed him if Dad hadn't stopped me, and I feel absolutely terrible about that. Mum, what've I become? What if Dad hadn't stopped me? Maybe I belong in Azkaban."

"Jacob," Minerva said firmly, "Jacob, listen to me. You, my dear, are not a killer. You're not. And the last place in this world that you belong in is Azkaban."

"I had my wand out and was ready to use the killing curse on him," Jacob objected.

"You reacted how a protective older brother would have. What you did was entirely different from a sadistic dark wizard who goes around murdering others. And you must remember, Jacob, you did not harm a single hair on Bartholomew Bagshot's head."

"It scares me that I came so close to doing so. It scares me that I felt the desire to."

"Our emotions are often a source of fear," Minerva told her son, "That moment, when you felt that desire, that isn't you. That isn't you at all. Don't let it define you."

Jacob was thoughtful for a few moments, "I won't. Thank you, Mum."

* * *

That evening, Alice stuck her head into her brother's bedroom.

"You feeling better?" she asked him.

"I am. I talked to Mum," he replied.

"Well, I'm glad. If it ever comes up again, you know I'm always here to listen, if you want."

Jacob nodded. Just as his sister was about to leave the room, he asked hesitantly, "Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Was Gideon angry?"

Alice looked surprised, "Angry? No. If anything, he was worried."

"I was short with him at Fabian's party," Jacob explained.

"Don't worry," Alice reassured him, as she entered the room and sat down next to him, "You and Gid are two halves of a whole. You'll will be okay."

Jacob nodded again, "Thanks, Alice."

She smiled, "No problem, little brother."

"Oh, I never asked you: how were OWLs?" Jacob inquired.

Alice made a face, causing Jacob to chucked, "You know you did fine."

"Yes, I hope so," Alice replied. Suddenly, she smiled to herself.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Duke and I made a deal: whoever gets the higher score on the potions exam has to get the other a gift."

Jacob laughed, "Good luck with that."

Alice smiled mischievously.

"Jacob, Alice!" their mother called from downstairs, "Dinner!"

They headed down to the dining room.

"I think Dad was going to cook tonight," Alice remarked as they walked down the stairs.

Jacob smiled, "That will be interesting, unusual, and definitely full of sugar."

* * *

Later that night, after his family had enjoyed what his father had concocted for dinner, Jacob received an owl. His name was written in a familiar, loopy scrawl that caused his heart to flutter. He opened the letter.

_Jacob,_

_I'm sorry._

_- Gid _

Those four words caused Jacob to do what he did next. He smiled sadly to himself, went and found the floo powder, and said, "Mum? I'm going over to the Prewett's."

* * *

The next morning, after Jacob had made up with Gideon and everyone had finally woken up on the first full fledged day of summer, the Dumbledores gathered around the dining room table with food and conversation. While the children discussed plans for later in the week, Albus glanced at Minerva. She nodded.

Minerva cleared her through, catching the attention of the three siblings.

"Your father and I have been thinking about an idea that he had last month," she began.

"I thought," Albus continued, "that perhaps we could invite Bartholomew to dinner one evening."

The three siblings looked surprised. Then, as the idea sunk in, they seemed to grow accustomed to it.

Jacob smiled, "Lets do it."


	8. Part I: Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize from the series is JKR's and not mine. I'm just playing on her playground.

* * *

**Part I: Chapter Seven**

_1965_

Albus Dumbledore walked up the path that led to the door of the tiny cottage. Being here brought back so many memories of his youth. His recollections were both good and bad: pleasant memories with his family before his father had been sent away, the battle where Ariana was killed. Albs reached the front door of Bathilda Bagshot's cottage and knocked.

The door was opened by a short, pudgy man. He looked at his visitor in surprise, "Albus Dumbledore?"

"Hello Bartholomew," Albus replied pleasantly.

"C-c-come in," Bartholomew stuttered.

Albus stepped into the cottage. It was tiny, but very well-kept. The small living room had a warm, homey feel to it. A rather large knitted blanket sat folded on the couch. Bartholomew and Albus sat down.

"My aunt is sleeping," Bartholomew told Albus.

"Well, there's no need to wake her up," Albus replied cheerfully, "How are you, Bartholomew?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Bartholomew said.

"That's good," said Albus in response, "The reason for my visit is that Minerva and I would like to invite you and your aunt to dinner."

"To dinner?" Bartholomew asked in a surprised tone, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Albus grinned.

"I-I don't know what to say," Bartholomew replied, still shocked at the invitation, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Why?" Bartholomew asked suddenly, "Why do you want to have dinner with _me_, of all people? I'm the one who cursed your _daughter_. I mean, I'm flattered at the invitation, I really, really am, but…why?"

"Bartholomew," Albus explained, "We want to make peace with you. We would like to do that and offer you our forgiveness."

Bartholomew nodded.

"So," Albus concluded, "Would next Thursday work with your schedule?"

* * *

The next day, Duke took the floo network to the Dumbledores' house. When he arrived in their living room, Alice smiled.

"You're here," she greeted him happily.

"Hello Duke," Albus called from the library.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Duke replied. To Alice, he said, "Hi."

"Let me give you the tour," Alice said. She led him through the dining room, kitchen, and library. Then they went upstairs.

"This is Katherine's room," Alice indicated to the first room that they came to after climbing the stairs, "And mine and Jacob's are down the hall."

"Your house is lovely," Duke said.

Alice laughed, pulling him into her room, "You haven't seen it all yet."

The two stood in her bedroom. Duke looked around.

"I didn't know you liked Puddlemere," he said, looking at her poster of the Puddlemere United quiditch team.

Alice nodded, "They're my favorite team."

"Mine too."

Alice grinned, "Don't let Jacob hear you say that. He's a huge Cannons fan. It's one of the few things we disagree about."

Duke grimaced, "The Cannons."

"I know," Alice's expression matched Duke's.

Duke's eyes fell on the massive bookshelf near Alice's bed.

"I absolutely love that you have this in addition to that huge library downstairs," Duke said, as he looked at Alice's books.

Alice smiled, "If you see anything you like, feel free borrow."

"Thanks," Duke said, turning his attention from the bookshelf to Alice.

"How's your summer going so far?" Alice asked.

Duke shrugged, "Alright, I guess."

"Just alright?"

Duke sighed and nodded.

"Duke, I know Jacob is the one famous for being able to read emotions, but I can tell…," Alice's voice trailed off, "What's wrong?"

"My parents have been acting rather dire," he replied after a moment of silence.

Alice looked sympathetic, remembering what he had told her about his parents when they had been in the bookshop on the day of their first kiss.

"They've been hounding me about OWLs, what kind of marks I think I received. I'm not exactly sure why they even ask anymore, since nothing is ever good enough for them."

"I'm sorry," Alice said, looking concerned.

"It's worse for my brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Alice sounded surprised. The Boipelos were a prominent and well known wizarding family. Both of Duke's parents held important positions at the Ministry. Alice, and likely everyone else in the wizarding world, presumed Duke was an only child.

"Benny is thirteen."

"Why does he have it worse than you do?"

"He's a squib. Mother and Father hate him for it. For half the time they don't acknowledge him, and during the other half they say that if word gets out that there was a squib in the family, it would ruin the family name."

Alice looked upset, "That's…that's just so…"

Duke nodded, "I'm sorry I upset you."

"It's fine," Alice said sadly.

"I want to do something about it," Duke told her, "I want to do something that will result in my brother not being treated in such a way by my parents. Right now, however, I'm unsure of what that action on my part should be."

"I'll come to you," Alice reassured him, "It will come to you, Duke."

* * *

Downstairs, there was a knock on the door. Minerva answered.

"Hello Aberforth," she said, "Come in."

"How are you?" Aberforth asked his sister-in-law.

"I'm fine," Minerva replied, with a hint of a smile, "I'm always a bit unsure of what to do myself when school is out, though."

Aberforth nodded, "Where is everyone?"

"Katherine is at a friend's house, Albus is reading, and Jacob, Alice, and Duke are upstairs."

"Who's Duke?" Aberforth asked gruffly.

"Alice's boyfriend," Jacob said, joining his mother and uncle in the living room.

Aberforth raised an eyebrow but made no comment.

Albus entered the room. "Hello Aberforth," he said.

" 'lo Albus," his younger brother replied.

"How are you, Uncle Aberforth?" Jacob asked, "How is Amy doing?"

"Amy!" Aberforth shook his head in disapproval, "She's worse than you teenagers."

"What happened?" Minerva asked.

"She was acting sickly. Very lethargic," Aberforth replied, "so I took her to see Frank Kittleburn, since he's practically an expert on animals, and what he told me!"

"What did he say?" Albus asked, interested.

"She's _pregnant_!" Aberforth practically spat, "My favorite goat is pregnant!"

Albus chuckled, "You're a grandfather!"

"Albus! It isn't funny," Aberforth exclaimed.

"When," Minerva began, struggling to keep a straight face, "When is she due?"

"Five months from now," Aberforth replied, failing to see any humor whatsoever in the situation.

* * *

Later that evening, after the family had eaten dinner and Aberforth and Duke had departed, Albus and Minerva sat in bed. She was rereading an old issue of _Transfiguration Today_, and he was sitting quietly, with a slight smile on his face.

"Minerva," he said after a few minutes, breaking the peaceful silence that had occupied their bedroom.

"Yes, dear?" she replied, putting _Transfiguration Today _down.

"Did I tell you that next Thursday does indeed work for Bartholomew and Bathilda?"

"You forgot to mention that, Albus," Minerva smiled, "But it is good news."

"It is, isn't it?" Albus replied, "The road to making things right will not be an easy one, but I believe that the result is very much worth it."


	9. Part I: Chapter Eight

**Author's Notes:** It's been what, two months? Sorry for the wait. I started writing this in August, got sidetracked because of school, and then got a horrible case of writer's block. Finally we have the infamous 'guess who's coming to dinner' chapter =).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from _Harry Potter_.

* * *

**Part I: Chapter Eight **

It was early Thursday afternoon, and Minerva had recruited her two elder children to help with the cooking. The three moved around the kitchen, preparing for the arrival of Bartholomew and Bathilda.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates," Jacob muttered.

Alice looked up from the cutting board and grinned, "Blunt the knives and bend the forks."

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates," Minerva finished, smiling, "If only your father was here for this. He always loved that book."

Alice laughed, "Remind me again, Mum, how did he and Katherine get out of cooking?"

"He wanted to take the three of you out today, despite the fact that we have dinner guests tonight," Minerva replied, "It's lucky the two of you get your sense of schedule from me and not him. He wanted to take all of you, but it was eleven o'clock and Katherine was the only one up, so that was that. What were you two doing up so late?"

"Reading," Jacob and Alice replied simultaneously.

"Well, I can't disapprove of that, I suppose," said Minerva, "Pass me the salt, Jacob."

"What time are Bathilda and Bartholomew arriving at?" Jacob asked his mother as he gave her the salt.

"Six," Minerva replied.

* * *

After their work in the kitchen was done, Minerva had retreated to the library and the two older children had gone to their rooms. Albus and Katherine had not yet arrived home. After awhile, Alice exited her room and entered Jacob's.

"Are you ready for tonight?" she asked, sitting down on his bed.

Jacob looked up from the notebook that he had been writing in, "I think so."

Alice nodded, "That's good. I suppose I am too, more or less, but I don't know, Jacob. I still think that Dad inviting them is a nice idea, but I guess what I feel now is that I liked it better in theory. I mean, Bartholomew wanted to curse me and make my life miserable. Won't it be awkward for us to be just sitting there, him asking me to pass the pumpkin soup?"

"Ah, the elephant in the room," Jacob said, "Well…I suppose we could either -"

"We?" Alice interjected, "So you feel the same way?"

Jacob nodded, "We could either try to address it - the fact that he tried to hurt our family the way he did - head on, or we could find other things to talk about."

"It's probably too early to talk about it so directly. Small talk seems to be the better bet," Alice replied, "Let's hope for the best."

* * *

Later that evening, Katherine set the diving room table. After a few moments, she gave it a final glance. Plates, napkins, knives, forks, glasses. Everything was in its place, and her job was done. She looked at the clock. 5:55. They would be here soon.

Katherine remembered the day when she had told Zoey who her family was having as dinner guests.

Zoey had looked surprised, "Bartholomew - isn't he the one who tried to curse you?"

Katherine had nodded, "Yep."

Zoey had shook her head, "Your father's batty - batty in the most intelligent and noble way possible, of course."

Katherine had smiled, "It's kind of a shame they're all not like him. So accepting, and everything."

She walked into the living room and sat down. She felt a little nervous; Bartholomew wasn't an evil man if her father trusted him, but he had, after all, tried to curse her.

Katherine knew that nothing like that would happen tonight, but she couldn't help but feel a little worried.

Jacob entered the room and sat down next to her. Before either of the siblings could say anything to the other, the doorbell rang. Alice entered the room right at that moment.

"You should be the one to answer that, Alice," Jacob said.

"Me? Why me?" Alice hissed, looking nervous, "You're such a people person, Jacob, maybe you should get it."

"I would've aveda kedevra'd him if Dad hadn't stopped me. If I go to welcome him, he'd probably run away," Jacob whispered shakily, "And Katherine shouldn't get have to get it, because she was the one he cursed."

Katherine nodded vigorously, looking just as nervous as her older sister.

"That," Jacob concluded, "leaves you."

"And Alice, if we don't answer it soon, Mum will probably hex us into next week," Katherine said.

"Alright," the eldest Dumbledore child said as she made her way to the front, "But you two owe me."

"Hi," Alice greeted Bartholomew and Bathilda as she opened the front door, "Bartholomew, I don't know if you remember me, and Bathilda, I haven't had the pleasure of making your acquaintance yet, so I'm Alice. Come on in."

"Alice," Bathilda said as she stepped inside, "That's a pretty name, dearie. Are you Albus' daughter?"

"I am," Alice replied, "His elder one, anyway. This is my sister, Katherine. And there's our brother, Jacob."

"Hi," Katherine said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jacob said as he shook Bathilda's hand.

"Hi Bartholomew," Alice said lightly.

"H-hello," he said nervously.

Minerva stepped into the room, "Hello Bartholomew, Bathilda. I'm glad the two of you could make it."

"And we are glad to be here, Miss McGonagall," Bathilda said brightly, "Tell me, are you still apprenticing under Professor Dumbledore?"

Minerva looked surprised, "No; it's been some years. I'm actually teaching transfiguration now."

"Are you?" Bathilda gave her a grin, "Good for you, dearie, good for you."

"I must apologize for not coming out sooner - my dear wife _has_ been lecturing me about my absentmindedness," Albus greeted the guests, "How are you doing, Bartholomew?"

"I'm okay," he replied, "And you? How are you?"

"I am doing very well indeed," Albus said, "now that you and your aunt have arrived."

"We can't thank you enough for-for inviting us," Bartholomew stuttered in reply.

Albus smiled, "It is our pleasure."

Alice nodded. Shortly after that, the seven people sat around the dining room table.

"Are you Albus' daughter?" Bathilda suddenly asked Alice.

Alice looked surprised and nodded.

"Excuse my aunt's memory - it isn't what it once was," Bartholomew apologized in a loud whisper. The Dumbledores nodded.

Bathilda looked intently at Katherine.

"Ariana," she pronounced. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, Aunt Bathilda," Bartholomew corrected quickly, "That's Katherine."

"I'm sorry, my dear," Bathilda told Katherine, "You look very much like a girl I used to know."

Katherine smiled at Bathilda, "So I'm told."

"She was such a sweet little thing, Ariana was," Bathilda continued.

"She was," Albus agreed. Bartholomew nodded.

"Are you three enrolled in school?" Bathilda asked Jacob, Alice, and Katherine.

"We are," Jacob said.

"Hogwarts?" Bartholomew asked.

Alice nodded, "We're out for the summer, though."

"If you're anything like your father, you're little geniuses," Bathilda said, "My, both he and Gellert were brilliant. Albus, are you still teaching transfiguration? I remember when you took that post."

"I'm not, but Minerva is," Albus replied.

"Albus is headmaster," added Minerva.

Bartholomew smiled shyly, "He's renowned."

Albus chucked, "You flatter me, friend."

"It doesn't surprise me," Bathilda said in response to Bartholomew's comment. She looked at Jacob and his sisters, "Growing up, your father was incredibly gifted. Between him and Gellert, Godric's Hollow saw so much talent during those years."

Albus blushed.

"Of course," Bathilda continued, "Those two did get into their fair share of mischief. Teenage boys do that."

Katherine and Alice laughed.

"What did they do?" Alice asked Bathilda.

Minerva smiled, "Please Bathilda, no stories tonight. I don't need any of my three getting ideas.

Bathilda nodded knowingly.

* * *

The group had finished eating. Albus, Katherine, and Alice were tidying up in the kitchen, and Minerva and Bathilda were looking at something in the library. Bartholomew and Jacob had moved into the living room.

"Now, you like to write, don't you?" Bartholomew asked him.

Jacob nodded, "I do."

"You should talk to my aunt," Bartholomew said, "Made a career out of it. History books, she wrote."

Jacob smiled.

The two were quiet or a few moments. Then, Jacob spoke up.

"I wanted to apologize," he began, "That day, when you…I'm sorry I tried to hex you, the way I did."

"Don't worry about it," Bartholomew told him, "My mistakes were much, much bigger than yours. I'm very sorry myself."

* * *

After some time had passed, Bartholomew glanced at the grandfather clock that sat in the corner of the Dumbledores' living room. It was nine o'clock. He and Bathilda should leave sometime soon.

He reflected on the night. It had been a very pleasant one - the Dumbledores were such nice people, and Minerva's cooking had been excellent. He felt the familiar wave of guilt wash over him. He wished he hadn't listened to Gellert; he wished he hadn't done what he had done.

He stood up, "Thank you for your hospitality. We should be going."

Everyone said their farewells.

"Goodbye, Ariana," Bathilda addressed Katherine.

Albus walked with them as they stepped outside.

"Albus," Bartholomew said with a note of desperation in his voice, "Tell them I'm sorry."

Albus nodded, "I will, Bartholomew. I will."

"We must get together soon," Bathilda said with a smile, "Goodbye, Albus Dumbledore."

"Have a pleasant evening Bathilda, Bartholomew," Albus replied.

"Goodbye," Bartholomew said, "And thank you."

* * *

Alice sat at the desk in her bedroom, writing a letter.

_Dear Duke,_

_You wanted me to send you an owl when it was over, so here you are. It actually wasn't that bad - Bathilda kept calling Katherine Ariana, but other than that, nothing really happened. There weren't nearly as many awkward silences as I had expected; it was almost pleasant._

_I miss you. I hope everything with your family is alright. OWL results ought to be in soon - we'll see who won our potions bet!_

_Love,_

_Alice_

* * *

Later that night, when the house was quiet, Minerva looked at her husband. He was next to her in bed, wholly absorbed in a book. She studied him, stared at the subtle details of the face that she knew so well. She remembered him through the years. It seemed as if he had been in her life for the longest time.

Albus smiled to himself. Unbeknownst to his wife, he was aware of her eyes on him. Minerva was always so aware; times like this when she lost her focus were not a common occurrence. He studied her as she studied him, and they stayed like that for awhile.


	10. Part I: Chapter Nine

**Author's Notes:** Here's an extra long chapter to make up for the extra long wait. I want to try to begin to wrap up some loose ends and then move on to Part II, though there will be, at the very least, a few more chapters and probably more in Part I (but that's alright).

**Disclaimer:** The _Harry Potter_ characters still don't belong to me.

* * *

**Part I: Chapter Nine**

_1965_

It was a morning in early July, and Alice had been up with the sun. Today was the day the OWL results were expected to be sent out. She was determined to be right where the owl would come when they arrived. She twisted her hands nervously, dying to know how she had done.

She heard someone else enter the dining room and turned around to see Jacob.

"You do realize that it's seven-thirty on a Saturday morning?" he asked with a yawn as he sat down next to her.

"Today's the day that OWLs are supposed to come," she explained.

"I don't understand why you're in such a tizzy over OWL results," Jacob wondered, "You've never worried so much about tests before in the past."

"These are more some tests, though Jacob; they really determine our futures."

"I guess. It just seems out of character for you to be so worried. But I bet you did stupendously."

Alice smiled, "We'll find out today."

"You really couldn't get a word out of Mum and Dad about how you did?"

"Nope, nothing. They said that would be giving me an unfair advantage, since I'm the only fifth year with parents teaching at the school, which I suppose is true."

Jacob nodded and glanced at the clock, "You know, the results won't come for at least another hour. You could always go read or something."

"I guess you're right," Alice replied, "Maybe I'll go owl Duke, because we both know he's up waiting, too."

Jacob smiled.

* * *

Around nine o'clock, both Minerva and Alice were in the kitchen. Things had been thus far uneventful, but at that moment, the mail arrived.

Alice stood frozen, staring at the owl and the letter that it held.

Minerva smiled and handed the letter to her daughter, "I believe you've been waiting for this."

Her words were met with nervous silence.

"Alice!" Minerva instructed, "Breathe."

"Right," she said and then began to open it.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams_

_Alice Dumbledore has achieved: _

_Arithmancy - O_

_Charms - O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts - O_

_Herbology - O_

_History of Magic - O_

_Muggle Studies - O_

_Transfiguration - O_

_Potions - O_

When she finished reading the letter, Alice was grinning.

"Your father and I were so proud of you," Minerva said.

"Indeed, we were," Albus agreed, entering the room, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Alice said happily.

"I was right!" Jacob exclaimed as he entered the room, "You _did_ do stupendously!"

Alice giggled, "You're a true seer, Jacob."

"Oh, in the name of Merlin," Minerva commented, her disdain for divination showing.

* * *

Alice opened the front door and greeted Duke.

"Hi," she said as she invited him in.

"Hi."

They climbed the stairs to Alice's room and sat next to one another on her bed.

"So?" Alice asked.

Duke smiled, "All O's!"

She mirrored his smile "Same."

"Excellent! All of our studying paid off," Duke said cheerfully.

"Yeah, although we have a bit of a problem now."

Duke looked surprised, "How so?"

Alice laughed, "Don't you remember the deal we made? The one who scored lower on the potions owl had to get the other some sort of prize, but we both got O's."

"You had me worried for a second," he relied, referring to her comment about having a problem, "It's a pleasant issue to have, though."

She nodded.

"Alice?" Duke asked tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"Are you free for dinner on Tuesday?"

"Of course," she said with a smile, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade, like last time?"

"Actually, this would be at my house."

"Really?"

Alice had yet to visit Duke's house. She liked the idea of seeing where he lived, but she knew that he and his family had a somewhat strained relationship. That in mind, she hadn't pressed the issue much.

"Yes. You could, ah, meet my parents. And Benny is home from boarding school in Germany."

"Germany?" Alice asked.

"They're trying to hide him and the fact that he's a squib, I suppose," Duke said of his parent's choice to send his brother to school in another country.

"Oh," Alice relied, "Well, Duke, I'd love to have dinner with your family."

"Are you sure?" Duke asked, sounding a bit nervous, "I mean, I wouldn't be offended if you said no. I've told you about my parents, and…well, you really don't mind eating with two people who are so ashamed of their squib son that they ship him off to Germany every autumn?"

"I don't agree with it, but I'd like to meet your brother. And I'm dying to see where you live. Besides, your parents can't be all bad."

"I'm unsure if you know this, but not all parents are as absolutely amazing as yours are," Duke said, a hint of bitterness seeping into his voice.

Alice looked annoyed, "We were talking about your family, not mine. And Merlin, you make me sound incredibly naïve.

Duke sighed, "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"It's alright. I know you don't really like to talk about this topic."

"You are right, you know. They're my parents, and they aren't truly all bad. I just get entirely fed up with their judgments and preconceived notions and inflated standards for absolutely everything. I know I'm like that, to a certain extent, but I've realized that they take it much too far."

Alice nodded. "Would you be okay with me going to dinner on Tuesday?" she asked.

Duke smiled, "Just promise me you won't go running away after you meet them."

"Of course I won't," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The next day, Alice visited the Prewetts' house. She and Molly sat in the backyard under the summer sunshine, talking.

"I'm having supper with Duke and his family later this week," Alice told Molly.

Molly perked up from her spot on the grass with interest. "When?" she asked.

"On Tuesday," Alice replied, idly twisting a strand of grass in her hand as she spoke.

"Oh, you were going to tell me more about the dinner with Bartholomew," Molly said, as Alice had thus far only briefly mentioned the other night with the Bagshots to her.

"Well, it was much calmer than I had thought it would turn out," Alice replied, "Although I'm not quite sure what I'd expected beforehand. You don't really imagine that an evening with the man who cursed your sister to go so smoothly, but it did. Anyway, Bartholomew apologized, we all ate, and Bathilda couldn't remember Katherine's name. Though not necessarily in that particular order."

"Do you think you'll see them again?" Molly asked.

"It's a possibility. Bartholomew seemed so nervous when they first arrived, but later he seemed more comfortable. And it's obvious that he really feels bad about the curse, and I think we're all okay with him, so maybe we will have him over again."

"Sometimes that's what I really like about life," Molly said "It's so unpredictable, which makes it interesting. I mean, two months ago did you ever imagine that you would be sitting across from Bartholomew at the dinner table?"

"Never," Alice replied, "I am glad it turned out this way, though, with everyone happy."

* * *

On Tuesday evening, Alice stood in front of the Biopelos' house. She tentatively rang the bell.

Duke opened the door and smiled slightly, "You're here."

"In the flesh," she replied as she stepped inside.

It was a very grandiose room. There was dark redwood floor underneath their feet and a glass chandelier above them.

"Right," Duke said, "Let me -"

A woman with somewhat icy blue eyes entered the room. She was of average height, and Alice assumed that she was Duke's mother.

She smiled charmingly, "Hello, dear. You must be Alice Dumbledore. I'm Vanessa Boipelo."

"Hello, Mrs. Boipelo" Alice responded politely, "It's very nice to meet you."

Vanessa turned to Duke, "Aemilius, tell Emma that we will be ready to dine shortly."

"Alright, Mother," Duke muttered as he left the room to go find his family's house-elf.

"Come into the sitting room, Alice," Vanessa said and led Alice into the room in question. They sat on a burgundy sofa.

"Were you relieved to finally receive your OWL results?" she asked, with a hint of a smile.

Alice nodded, "Very much so."

"Aemilius says that the two of you both received all O's, which is absolutely splendid. Both of you seem to complement one another quite well. We can't have either of you hanging around with just anyone, that is."

The speech made Alice uncomfortable, and so she didn't reply.

"You'll have to give your parents my regards," she continued, "I don't see them nearly often as I would like to, what with their being at Hogwarts and my being at the ministry."

"Well, it would seem as if we've all gathered in here," a man said as he entered the sitting room, "Good evening, Alice."

"Hello," Alice replied with a smile.

"This is Aemilius' father," Vanessa said.

"Where is Duke?" he asked.

"Here I am," Duke said as he entered the room.

"Why don't you show Alice around?" Vanessa suggested, although it sounded more like a command.

Alice grinned, "I'd like that."

Duke and Alice left the sitting room.

"So," Duke said, "Shall I show you the second floor?"

"Sure."

They walked up the staircase. Alice noticed what she assumed was a family portrait: it featured Duke and his parents. Benny, however, seemed to be missing from it.

"My room is here," Duke motioned to a door once they had reach the second floor, "And Benny's is up on the third floor."

As they stood in the hallway, a third person joined them, walking down the stairs from the floor above them.

"Duke?"

"Hello Benny," Duke greeted his younger brother, "This is Alice. Alice, this is Benny."

"Hi," Alice said.

"Hi Alice," Benny replied with a shy smile.

"Have you been back home for long?" she asked as they stepped into Duke's bedroom.

"I got back from school in Germany about three weeks ago."

"You know, I think The Animals were just in Germany," Alice commented.

"The Animals?" Duke looked perplexed.

"They're a rock band," Benny told Duke. He turned to Alice, "They were. I wish I'd been at the show."

Alice grinned, "Yeah. You should meet our friend Arthur Weasley; they're practically his favorite band."

Just then, there was a knock at Duke's door.

"Hi Emma," Benny greeted the house-elf with a big smile.

"Hello Mr. Benny," Emma replied cheerfully, "Mr. and Mrs. Boipelo instructed Emma to tell you three that supper is ready."

They walked down the stairs and into the Boipelos' dining room. They sat around the table, along with Duke and Benny's father. Their mother was in the kitchen, and they could hear her somewhat angry sounding voice from where they sat.

Alice reflected on what she had seen of the Boipelos' house thus far. Undoubtedly, it was very nice. However, there was something a bit too formal about it. It was almost as if was too fancy to feel comfortable in. Alice had never felt one hundred per cent at ease in such places; she worried that she would dirty or break something.

Vanessa entered the dining room, her eyes darkened with anger.

"For Merlin's sake, " Duke and Benny's father asked her, "What happened in the kitchen now?"

She smiled quickly, masking her annoyance, "Nothing, Ambrose. I've straightened it out."

Emma and another house elf brought out plates of food. The four Boipelos and Alice began to eat.

"Alice," Ambrose Boipelo spoke, "How are your parents?"

"They're fine," Alice replied, "And off for the summer since the school term is over."

"Are you all going somewhere for the summer?" Duke asked her.

"I don't know that we've thought much about that. We were in Ireland earlier this year, though."

"We've been considering spending some in Sweden before the Hogwarts term begins," said Ambrose, "Just the three of us."

Benny stared down at his food.

"It would be lovely," Vanessa added, "Perhaps your family would like to come with us, Alice. Oh, how lovely indeed. Two of the wizarding world's greatest families exploring Sweden together."

"Powerful who are capable of such great _magical_ things," Ambrose agreed, emphasizing the word magical.

Benny now looked uncomfortable.

"I do wonder how muggles can get along without it and be so cheerful all the time. What is life without magic? Magic is power, is everything. Though I don't suppose they know what they're missing, the poor people," Ambrose said with a somewhat condescending chuckle.

"I think they get along okay," Alice spoke up, "It's simply a different way of living, that's all."

"She's right, Father," Duke joined in, "It's unfair to imply that muggles are inferior. They have much knowledge in fields other than magic."

Ambrose laughed somewhat dangerously, and it seemed as if they had crossed a line that shouldn't have been, "Duke, what's this you're spouting off about? I never implied anything of the sort."

Something inside of Alice snapped. She thought of all the pressure that Ambrose and Vanessa put on Duke and how terribly they treated Benny. And those things in mind, she couldn't sit there anymore and calmly listen to what they were saying.

"Yes," Alice said sharply, "You did."

The table fell silent.

"I should go," she spoke again, "I'm sorry, Duke. It was nice meeting you, Benny."

She swiftly left the Boipelos' house and returned to her own. She avoided the front door, making her way into the backyard through the side gate. She made her way to the swing set that sat in the backyard; taking a swing, she sat down.

Merlin. She didn't regret saying what she had said, but she disliked the consequences that they would likely have. Plus, she had done the one thing that she had assured Duke that she wouldn't do: she had ran away.

She looked up at the stars that were beginning to shine in the evening sky and reflected on that.

"Alice?" her father asked as he joined her outside.

She sighed, "Why does standing up for the right thing have to be so difficult? And why does it need to be stood up for in the first place? Why can't people just act in a way that respects the right thing?"

"Those are good questions, particularly the last two. If we knew the answers, it would likely solve a lot of the world's problems," Albus replied.

"Duke has a brother named Benny," Alice said after a few moments.

"Does he?"

"Yeah. He's a squib," Alice elaborated, "Their parents treat him awfully."

"That's a sad thing. Children should be treasured."

"Both of their parents were talking about a trip that the family's going to take without Benny right in front of him. Then their father started going on about how muggles are inferior and was so condescending about the whole thing," Alice said, "So I told Ambrose Boipelo that he was wrong and left. It was probably a rude thing to do, but I just couldn't listen to them go on anymore. Besides, I feel like standing up for what I feel is right trumps etiquette and formalities and such."

"I think you've said it quite well, Alice," Albus told her.

She sighed again, "I hope that Duke isn't angry or hurt."

"Talk to him," suggested Albus.

"I will," Alice agreed.

They both stayed outside for awhile.

* * *

Later that night, when Alice was sitting on her bed contemplating what book to read, Duke flooed her. She got up and sat near the fireplace.

"Duke, I'm sorry I ran out like that."

"It's okay," he reassured her.

"How are you? How's Benny?"

"We're about the same," Duke told her, and then he changed the subject a bit, "Don't worry too much about what happened at dinner. I had already gotten my mother a bit upset before you'd arrived."

"What happened?"

"I insisted that Benny be able to eat with us," Duke explained, "Because really, he deserves to be included in these kinds of things, but they always ignore him. So I told mother that if Benny didn't get to be there, too, I'd tell you that the entire thing was canceled."

"You really stood up to her."

"It's taken me long enough. You, on the other hand, managed to do it on the very night that you met them."

Alice blushed.

"Can I ask you something?" she inquired a few moments later.

"Certainly."

"Your mum…she was really caught up with my parents, wasn't she?"

Duke nodded, "She's quite infatuated with people in powerful positions, which I suppose is part of the reason she was so ecstatic about you and I."

"She probably isn't so much now, though."

Duke shrugged, "I wouldn't worry about it. I'm not going to. I'm not going to let what they say and think control my life anymore, Alice."

She nodded.

"I'm going to try to be a better brother to Benny and not completely ignore him anymore like Mother and Father do," Duke continued, "He's my brother, but I feel as though I hardly know him. We've been talking more than we usually do since he got back from school."

"It's a start," Alice agreed.

Duke nodded, "And I wanted to thank you."

She smiled mischievously, "For completely ruining dinner?"

"No, although standing up to my father like you did was somewhat admirable. What I wanted to thank you for was making me see all of this. The need to form more of a relationship with Benny, that is, and getting rid of things that prevent me from doing so. Of course, I can't ostracize my parents, but I haven't quite figured out a possible course of action in regards to that at the moment. I do want to get to know Benny better, though."

"But that's your doing, not mine."

"It is your influence. Do you remember when we broke up and why we did so?"

Alice nodded, "Of course I remember. I was worried that I was loosing my relationship with my family."

"Taking that into consideration, that's why I'm doing what I'm doing. You made me see how important family is, and that's why I'm going to try to gain a greater friendship with Benny. So, thank you," Duke concluded as he took Alice's hand and kissed it.

* * *

Hope you liked this one.

Sometime in the near future, I'll be exchanging college scholarship applications and crazy amounts of homework (although I can only hope on that one, but I am an optimist) for AP exams and prom and general graduation business. That in mind, I'm unsure if I will be able to update on a regular basis, but I'll do my best. Just know that I haven't abandoned this =).


	11. Part I: Chapter Ten

**Author's Notes: ***Hides* I know, I've been terrible at updating this. I'm sorry for the wait. Anyway, if anyone's still following this after all this time, I'm posting Chapters 10 and 11 at the same time. They were originally going to be one chapter, but it started getting really long and somewhat unorganized.

**Disclaimer:** Anything_ HP_ is still not mine.

* * *

**Part I: Chapter Ten**

_1965_

Gideon flood Jacob, who flood Greta, who in turn flood Benjy, who returned by the favor by flooing Duke. Soon enough, a time later that day was agreed upon, and plans were made. Shortly after, Alice, Jacob, Gideon, Molly, Arthur, Greta, Duke, and Benjy gathered in Gideon and Molly's backyard. Duke brought Benny with him.

"Hey, you all," Alice greeted her friends as she and Jacob arrived. She scanned the room, and her eyes fell on Benny. She smiled, "Hi Benny."

"Hi," he replied, matching her smile, "Good to see you again."

"Have you met everyone yet?" Alice asked.

"Not yet. Duke wanted to wait until everyone had arrived."

"Which I believe just occurred," Duke chimed in as Greta joined the rest in the backyard, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my brother, Benny."

A chorus of "hi, Benny"'s could be heard.

Shortly after that, the group of friends sat on the grass and talked.

"Where do you go to school, Benny?" Jacob asked friendlily.

"I actually go to school in Germany," Benny told Jacob, "It's not a wizarding school or anything, since I can't do magic, but I like it a lot."

Arthur's eyes lit up, "You got to a muggle school?"

Benny nodded.

Alice laughed, "This is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Have you been on an aro..aro?" Arthur tried to remember the name of the muggle mode of transportation that he was thinking of.

"An airplane?" Jacob supplied. Arthur nodded.

" I wanted to take on to get to an Rolling Stones concert, but it didn't work out," Benny replied. He thought for a moment and added, "The Rolling Stones…they're a muggle band."

Arthur grinned, "One of my favorites. Which album do you like best?"

Molly looked at Alice and smiled, "A beautiful friendship indeed."

* * *

Since that day, Benny had spent a lot of time with Duke's group of friends. One evening, the two brothers were talking in Duke's room. They were alone, save for the house elves, as their parents had gone to an extravagant party.

"Benny?" Duke asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking a lot recently…" Duke began, and then he paused, unsure of how to continue. He and Benny had been spending a lot more time together than usual thus far that summer, but he wouldn't say that they were _close_. He was unsure of how to broach the topic.

"What about?" Benny asked after several moments of silence.

"About our family situation," Duke finally said, "The thought that it really ought to change has been on my mind."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Our parents…well, we both know how they are. And I know you've had to deal with the majority of their abuse, and for that I'm sorry. But Benny, we can't continue on like this. You don't deserve to be so ostracized, and I can't sit and watch them treat you like that anymore."

"What are you proposing that we do, Duke?" Benny asked his brother.

"I've been toying with the idea of…I know it will sound extreme, but I think it may be appropriate…I think I should appeal for emancipation for you and me."

"That is…awfully extreme," Benny said nervously.

"At first glance it might be," Duke replied, "But look at how they act. Look at how they treat you, Benny."

"I'm just not comfortable with it," Benny sounded exasperated.

"Benny…"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" He exploded. It was strange: Benny was normally very quiet and shy, and here he was, yelling quite loudly, "They've hated me ever since I was eleven and didn't get a Hogwarts letter. That was almost three years ago! Why are you so concerned about me now, after all that time?"

"Because I should have cared earlier, and I didn't!" Duke exclaimed, looking desperate, "I know I should have cared earlier, but I'm trying to now."

"Don't kid either one of us," Benny said darkly as he got up to leave the room, "You're just trying to assuage your own guilt."

"That's not it, I swear to you!"

But Benny was gone.

* * *

"He hates me," Duke put his head in his hands as he told Alice and Jacob what had happened the night before, "And I can hardly blame him. I've ignored him essentially our whole lives, so why should he trust me now?"

"I don't think he hates you," Jacob rationalized, "Maybe he was put into a weird space. Maybe he doesn't want to apply for emancipation just yet. That would be an enormous step."

"Do you two think that would be an appropriate idea, or have I simply lost my mind?" Duke asked.

"From what I've seen, I think it's for the best," Alice replied.

"He might just need time to come to trust you and come to terms with the idea," Jacob supplied.

"Yes," Duke agreed, "That makes sense."

"Let me talk to him, if you wouldn't mind," Alice said a few moments later. They were alone now, "I've seen firsthand how you've changed, Duke. You're much more friendly and caring than you used to be. Maybe I can make your idea work."

"Thank you," he replied, "I just want the right thing for Benny and I to transpire."

* * *

Alice knocked on Benny's bedroom door several days later.

"Benny? It's Alice."

He opened the door and let her in.

"Hi," he said, "Duke sent you here to talk to me, didn't he?"

"It was my idea," she sat down on his bed, "He really does mean well, you know."

"I guess," Benny didn't sound convinced.

"Really, he does," Alice continued, "Benny…"

"Yeah?"

"You realize Duke's changed?"

"He _has_ been much friendlier than usual," Benny agreed.

"I saw him change during this past school year. It's funny, for the longest time I couldn't stand your brother. But then I got to know him, and we became friends, and then…"

"You started dating him."

Alice nodded, "And it was going alright – well, wonderfully, except we saw certain things quite differently. He didn't accept people easily, and he judged them based on social or academic status."

"Like our parents."

"Yes. And it was starting to cloud my own judgment. I started ignoring my other friends, and my family, and it's kind of another story, but basically I realized I didn't want to risk losing all of the other people in my life, and so I broke up with him."

"Alice, why are you telling me this?" Benny didn't sound angry; he sounded curious.

"Because it relates to how Duke has changed, and why I honestly believe his intentions are good. Anyway, we were apart for a few months, and we were miserable, so we decided to give it another try. I decided to make a conscious effort to balance spending time with your brother and everyone else…but Duke had changed. He was more accepting of other people, and so I didn't even have to balance spending time with my friends and boyfriend. You saw them at Molly and Gideon's the other day; he gets along with all of them. He's a different person, Benny. He isn't how he was before. He really wants to form a relationship with you."

"Maybe," Benny began, "It isn't so much that I didn't trust Duke. It's that I'm afraid of such a big change."

"Emancipation _would_ be a big change," Alice agreed.

"Yeah. And I know it would probably be for the better, but I'm scared of it."

"Remember that you're not alone. It would be a change for Duke, too. The two of you are in this together. Knowing that might make it less scary."

* * *

The next day, Duke flood Alice.

"Hi," she said, smiling, as he entered her bedroom.

Duke looked happy, "Alice, he said yes! Benny's willing to go with the idea."

"Really? Oh Duke, I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you," he told her, "Whatever you said to him, thank you so much, Alice."

"I'm just glad I was able to help."

He grinned, "You're an angel."

She laughed, "I wouldn't go that far."

"Is your father home?" Duke asked, "I wanted to ask him about the details of this process."

"He is. And he's on the Wizengamot, so he should be able to really help you. It is the Wizengamot that you make your appeal to, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Duke replied as they walked downstairs.

"Dad?" Alice asked as she and Duke joined her father in the dining room.

He looked up from _The Prophet_, "Hello, dear. Good to see you, Duke."

"Hi. Duke wanted to discuss something with you."

"Certainly," Albus said, "Let's go in the sitting room."

The two entered the sitting room.

"Sir," Duke began, "I'm not sure if Alice has told you about my family."

"She has, a bit."

"They treat neither me nor my brother Benny well. I want to take action; I want to do something to help my brother."

Albus nodded.

"I want to try to seek emancipation, for both of us."

"Duke, I'm sure you're aware that legal emancipation of minors is no light matter."

"I know, professor, and I've truly given this a lot of though."

"I'm very confident that you have, Duke. You're a great thinker, and I don't doubt your awareness of the situation that you are in. You want what's best for you and your brother.

"Yes," Duke nodded.

"My understanding of the situation is not as clear as yours; I only have what Alice has told me and what I've seen of your parents. But I will schedule you an appointment with the Wizengamot, Duke, if that is what you want " Albus told him.

"Thank you, sir," Duke said sincerely.

"I wish the best for you and Benny."

* * *

Several days later at the Boipelo house, the mail arrived. Vanessa stepped outside to greet the owl. She stepped back inside, looking through the envelopes it had brought. She came to one in particular and frowned.

"Whatever could the Wizengamont want with us?" she wondered aloud, "Ambrose!"

"Yes?"

"The Wizengamont wants to see both of us tomorrow at six in the evening."

Benny was sitting in his room upstairs when he heard his mother's words. Wondering what that meant for Duke and himself, he knocked on his brother's door.

"Did you hear mother just now?" he asked as he stepped inside Duke's room.

"I did," Duke lowered his voice, "It's about the emancipation. They have a preliminary hearing with our parents tomorrow."

"Does that mean we're staying with the Dumbledores?" Albus had explained to Duke, who had in turn told Benny that they would not be under their parents' custody until the entire matter was sorted out.

"Yes, starting tomorrow."

"So what exactly is the Wizengamont?"

"The wizard court," Duke explained, "They'll hear our case."

Benny nodded, "Duke, if this all works out, what will we do?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Ideally, I would hope that they would appoint me as your guardian and we would live on our own somewhere. I'm not sure if that will happen, since I _am_ still underage, though it has happened several times in the past that I've come across in the research that I've done. An alternative would be to send us to live with someone who is of age."

"Like a relative?"

"Or a family friend."

"I don't think any of our relatives would take us in. They'd view what we're doing as disowning our parents, and they wouldn't have that."

"I agree."

"Well," Benny said, "It's awfully uncertain, but it will be better than it is now. Thank you, Duke. I'm sorry I didn't trust you at first."

"I'm just sorry I didn't do this sooner. You're my brother, and I should have been there for you."

"You're here now, and that's what counts."

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock the next evening, and the first Wizengamont hearing was still in session. Katherine and Jacob had gone up to their rooms, but Alice remained downstairs with her mother and the two Biopelo brothers.

"I wish they would hurry up and conclude," Alice said.

"Alice, have some patience," Minerva told her daughter, "They have a lot to discuss."

"What, specifically, are they doing at this first meeting, again?" Benny asked.

"Your parents will be informed of the circumstances and then questioned," Minerva explained.

Just then, the front door opened, and someone stepped inside of the house.

"Albus," Minerva said, "You're home."

"Hello, dear," he replied. He smiled lightly at Duke, Benny, and Alice, "Impatiently waiting to hear what happened, I presume."

"How did it go?" Duke asked nervously.

"Well –" Albus began, but he was interrupted as something else arrived. It was a howler.

"AAMELIUIS MARMADUKE BIOPELO," the letter yelled. It was the voice of Vanessa Biopelo, "How _dare _you put your father and me through that? After all we've done for you, you try to run our family name through the mud –"

With a flick of his wand, Albus swiftly crumbled the howler up, "You don't need to hear that, Duke. I'm sorry."

"What happened today?" Duke repeated his question. He seemed unaffected by the howler, but Benny was shaking and Alice looked pale.

"We told your parents about your request. We went through a lot of preliminary steps. Tomorrow the trial starts."

"Am I testifying?" Duke asked.

Albus nodded, "Your testimony is scheduled for tomorrow. Depending on how things go, Benny may or may not have to do the same. If you are asked to testify, Benny, it would not be until the day after tomorrow."

"Bed, you three," Minerva said, "It's late, and tomorrow will be a long day."


	12. Part I: Chapter Eleven

**Part I: Chapter Eleven**

_1965_**  
**

It was late, but Benny Boipelo couldn't sleep. He crept out of the guest room that he and Duke were sharing and walked down the stairs. He walked in the direction of the library, remaining quiet all the while, not wanting to wake his brother or any of the Dumbledores. He had chosen the library as his late night destination because he hoped he could read about the wizarding world in order to cure his insomnia. He felt as if suddenly he was in the middle of this world and knew essentially nothing about it.

He entered the library, so deep in his thoughts about the wizarding world that he did not notice that the light was already on. He looked quite startled to see Minerva already there.

"Oh," he said, "I didn't mean to bother you. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, "It's fine, Benny. Come in."

He did as she said and sat in one of the large, rather comfortable armchairs.

"Trouble sleeping?"

He nodded.

"I could make you a sleeping drought, if you'd like," she offered.

"That's alright," he replied, "I was actually hoping to find a book to read about the magic world. I feel like suddenly I'm in it, and I know practically nothing about it."

Minerva looked for a second and then handed Benny a book, "This might do the trick."

"Thank you…not just for the book, but for letting us stay here for the time being," Benny said sincerely.

"You're very welcome," Minerva replied.

"What do you think will happen?"

Minerva knew what he was referring to, "I doubt the Wizangamont will leave things with your family as they were before."

"So Duke and I will be emancipated?"

"I'm not sure if that will be the end result, but I think it's likely that the Wizangamont will find a new guardian for you and Duke."

"Duke hopes that they'll emancipate us both from our parents and make him my guardian."

"Perhaps Duke would be allowed to live on his own if it were just himself that he were taking care of. There have been a few cases of what you described in the past, but I think it's more likely that you will have a new guardian who is of age."

"I guess that's why I'm worried…none of our relatives would take us in, not after we've rejected our parents like this."

"You needn't worry," Minerva reassured him, "There are people who are not blood related to you who would take you in. Foster parents, I mean."

Benny nodded and then yawned.

"Tired?" Minerva smiled.

Benny nodded, "Maybe I'll try to sleep again now."

"Goodnight, Benny."

* * *

Several hours later, Minerva went back to bed herself. She lay down next to Albus, trying not to wake him.

"Minerva?"

"I'm sorry, dear. Go back to sleep."

"I was already awake, love. I woke up after having a dream about sherbet lemons and Aberforth's goats. How long were you up for?"

"An hour, perhaps. Benny and I talked in the library for a bit. Albus, how do you think that all of this will end up?"

"It's just as I told you and the children earlier. We didn't get much done today. Ambrose and Vanessa Boipelo – particularly the latter – have a lot of pride, and that slowed things down."

"Clearly, they haven't treated Benny properly. That boy is so jumpy and nervous – albeit very sweet. Albus?"

"Yes, love?"

"Has the thought ever crossed your mind that we might…I mean, if it comes to this, which I think it likely will….have you ever considered taking them in?"

"I have, and I hope to make it clear to them that they will always be welcome in our home, but I don't know if it would be the best long-term placement for them, Minerva. After all Benny's been through, I don't think he needs to be with another wizarding family that is so prominent. I think a family less in the spotlight would suit him better."

She nodded, "You're right. But Benny caught my heart."

He kissed her, "That is one of the things that I love so much about you, Minerva McGonagall. You're one of the most caring people that I've ever had the good fortune of meeting."

She smiled, "I love you, too, Albus Dumbledore. Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Duke and Albus departed early. Their destination was the Ministry for the next part of the Wizangamont hearing.

"Would you like to go over your testimony one last time, Duke?" Albus asked as they entered the building.

"No, Professor, I feel confident about it."

"Alright then. Right this way," Albus replied as he led Duke down one of the corridors.

They entered the room. The Wizangamont was composed of about twenty people, who were all seated in the back of the room. Duke supposed that Albus would soon join them. His parents sat on one side of the room; Albus led Duke to the other.

"We will begin," Cornelius Fudge, who seemed to be the leader of the Wizangamont, began "Our first item is the testimony of Aemilius Marmaduke Boipelo."

"If I may interrupt, sir," Vanessa said, "That will not be necessary."

"It has been established that this testimony is needed to ascertain –"

"Nothing will need to be ascertained. My husband and I want nothing more to do with a squib and a traitor who have betrayed us so publicly. They are no longer our children. We are relinquishing them into ministry custody."

Vanessa gave Duke an icy stare. Ambrose looked down at his feet, not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"In that case," said Fudge, "Your presence is no longer needed here."

Vanessa Boipelo held her head high. Her husband trailed behind her. "Good day," she said haughtily as they left the room.

"Well, then, Aemilius, clearly you have gathered that there will be a change of plans. Our new task at hand is to find an appropriate guardian for you and your brother."

"I was hoping that perhaps I could be granted emancipation and appointed as my brother Benny's guardian," Duke replied, "I realize that I am not of age, but I've shown a lot of responsibility during my years at Hogwarts. The Wizangamont has granted some appeals similar to mine in the past."

"Your request will be considered."

* * *

The focus of the third day of the Wizangamont's session was the consideration of Duke's request. If their conclusion deemed it appropriate, they would begin to seek possible guardians for the two brothers.

"You know the boy well, Albus," Cornelius Fudge said, "What's your opinion?"

"Oh, I cannot deny Duke's maturity," Albus replied, "But I think we should first attempt to find a guardian who would care about the boys. If that is not possible, then perhaps Duke's request should be granted.

"An owl will be sent out," someone else replied, "Hopefully someone will be found."

It was nearly a week later when the Wizangamont received a promising response to the owls that they had sent out. As Duke and Benny had predicted, not many family members had been willing to take them in. The one who had replied to the owl had agreed to come to the ministry to be interviewed.

"Now, what specifically is your relationship to Aemilius and Benny?" Cornelius Fudge asked the young woman. She was petite with brown hair and black-framed glasses.

"Cousins. I'm the daughter of Vanessa's sister."

"What is your occupation, Ms…" Fudge paused, failing to remember her name.

"Alvina. Rebecca Alvina. I work at Flourish and Blotts."

"And do you feel as though your salary is sufficient to support your two cousins as well as yourself?"

"They're family," she said firmly, "I'll do what I have to in order to make it work. Parents shouldn't cast their children aside that easily. Duke and Benny need family, and I'll be there for them."

Fudge nodded, "Very honorable of you. How would you describe your relationship with the Boipelo family?"

"Nonexistent," she stated, "The same can be said for the other side of my family. Growing up, I was never very talented at the practical application of spells and magic. Theory and reading were my talents. My family resented the fact that I am not a powerful witch, and it caused our relationship to dwindle."

Fudge nodded, "Thank you for coming today, Ms. Alvina. We'll be in touch shortly."

* * *

"She seems like a good fit," one of the Wizangamont members said a few days later as she looked over the paperwork they had on Rebecca Alvina, "The only possibly issue here is here salary. I don't see how she would be able to support two additional people."

"That is a problem," Fudge concurred.

"If there is any way that this could work out, I think it would be for the best," Albus stated

"The ministry does offer additional monies for adoptive guardians in cases such as the one at hand, but it isn't really much," Fudge said.

And just then, the door opened.

"Bartholomew?" Albus looked surprised.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's something that I have to say," he said, looking determined, albeit absolutely petrified, to speak in front of the Wizengamont.

"Mr. Bagshot, what on earth –" Fudge began, irritated.

"Oh, please hear me out!" he looked desperate.

"Listen to him, Cornelius," Albus said gently.

"Fine," Fudge said tersely, "But if I may inquire, how in Merlin's name did you find out about all of this business, Mr. Bagshot?"

"Sometimes I take my grandmother to Rebecca's bookstore; she likes it there. And I've gotten to know her, and I was in there just the other day. I overheard her talking about it," Bartholomew paused, and then clarified, "I heard her talking about the situation you are trying to fix. I honestly didn't mean to snoop, but I couldn't help hearing. She thinks you think she doesn't have enough money to take in her cousins."

"And how does that concern you?" Fudge asked.

"I have a solution," Bartholomew explained, "Rebecca's a good person, I know she is. My grandmother is really quite fond of her, so I began to think. _A History of Magic_ is a bestseller, and it's made us well off. Very well off. She still receives royalties today, so I thought that some of that money could go to Rebecca for Duke and Benny."

Fudge looked surprised, "Bartholomew, that's a very nice idea."

"Quite generous," Albus added, "And plausible, too. I don't doubt your honesty about your grandmother caring for Ms. Alvina, and you do have power of attorney over Bathilda's estate, I believe?"

Bartholomew nodded, "Ever since…ever since she went downhill."

"Well," Fudge said, "Details will need to be worked out, but I think this will all turn out quite well for everyone involved."

* * *

Later at the Dumbledore home, Duke and Benny sat on the front porch. Benny traced over the wood floor's pattern nervously.

"What if it doesn't work out?" he fretted.

"Professor Dumbledore seems confident about it, Benny."

"I know, but it's nerve wracking," Benny said. He looked up from the wood and saw someone walking towards them with Albus on the front path. Benny's face lit up with happy surprise.

"Becca?" He called. She was his favorite cousin, but neither he nor Duke had seen her in many years.

She grinned at the brothers, "Looks like I'm going to be your new guardian."

* * *

Author's Notes:

The name Alvina means "elf or magical being; friend." I see her as being a friend that Duke and Benny need, and kind of animated, so I think the name's appropriate for her.

At this point, I'm thinking the next chapter will be somewhat Duke-centric, and also essentially wrap up the summer of 1965.


End file.
